


O Que Precede o Dia Doze do Seis

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Do Kyungsoo| D.O / Park Chanyeol, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Reino chansoo, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Suspense, Valentine's Day, alternative universe, desafiorcs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: "Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e aguardou pela morte, porém antes que desse seu último suspiro, lamentou à Juno, pelo amor belo que não poderia ter[...]"O destino de Chanyeol e Kyungsoo se cruzaram novamente. Na chance que tanto pediram e dessa vez, tudo seria diferente. Estariam se descobrindo depois de milhares de anos, de novo. E fariam daquele dia a história de amor que deveria ter sido.{Chansoo | Valentine's Day | ChansooDay }





	O Que Precede o Dia Doze do Seis

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, vamos lá!  
Essa one shot ficou gigante e eu nem consegui escrever tudo o que eu queria, boa sorte nessa jornada.
> 
> Estou escrevendo pro [@Reinochansoo](https://twitter.com/Reinochansoo?s=20), de novo! Que equipe delicinha ♡ 😔💕
> 
> Esse plot não é bem um clichê de dias dos namorados. Eu resolvi ser louca e ir um pouco mais além. Ele é baseado na história de São Valentim ou seja, o cara que deu início a essa datazinha :)) Ooou seja, é do dia dos namorados, mas está mais pra criação do dia e como Valentim teve uma outra chance de viver seu amor sendo Chanyeol e sua amada Kyungsoo.
> 
> Obviamente algumas coisa foram alteradas. Já que na história original ele era da igreja católica e jamais clamaria por Juno e outras coisinhas mais.
> 
> Na história tem dicas bem sutis de quem é a reencarnação de quem e o que de fato aconteceu com Kyungsoo. Espero q n tenha ficado confuso. Jsnskzks
> 
> Qualquer dúvida, só perguntar. Não vou enrolar muito aqui.
> 
> Boa leitura ♡

Roma. Século III, 269 d.C.

Os lábios machucados soltava o ar que saía com dificuldade de seus pulmões, porém os dedos finos e calejados, arroxeados pelo frio da cela, escrevia com toda calma e ternura do mundo naquele pedaço de papel. Seria sua última carta para ela e a primeira que receberia, de fato, pois quando passasse por aquelas grades, seria um homem morto; não a veria nunca mais. Um fatídico pensamento. Chegava a ser uma piada de mal gosto, já que sua amada curou-se da maldita cegueira que assolava sua vida desde o começo de sua juventude. Ela teria que ver as flores no campo sem sua companhia e como doía em seu peito não poder estar com ela. Depois de dedicar sua vida ao amor e quando encontra o seu, não poderá vivê-lo. O sorriso melancólico não disfarçava as tímidas lágrimas que caíam no papel, em que, por fim, deixou sua assinatura.

Por mais doloroso que fosse partir assim, não se arrependia de nada do que fizera. Faria tudo de novo; viveria tudo de novo, de imediato. A mente louca do Imperador só trouxe sofrimento para aquele povo que desejava nada além de paz e o fim das guerras. Seus únicos momentos felizes eram quando estavam ao lado de quem amava; impedir o amor era loucura! Mesmo que lhe custasse a cabeça, ele foi contra essa tolice e uniu o máximo de pessoas que conseguiu, quando iam até ele secretamente, desejando um casamento. Infelizmente sua “pequena rebelião” contra as ordens do Imperador de Roma foram descobertas e sua sentença foi dada sem rodeios. Aceitara seu trágico destino sem contestar, tendo plena certeza de que fizera certo. Unir aquelas almas apaixonadas em belos matrimônios encheu seu coração de alegria e esperança.

Suspirou, sentindo seus corpo dolorido reclamar, juntamente com o peito apertado ao dobrar a carta com cuidado e paciência. Olhou para seu carcereiro, aquele que lhe devolvia o olhar com pena e impotência, num pedido mudo de desculpas por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-lo, assim como ele o ajudou. O prisioneiro sorriu fraco ao lembrar-se da vez em que seu vigia lhe pediu para que trouxesse a luz de volta aos olhos cegos de sua filha; mal sabe o velho guarda que quem acabou trazendo a luz foi a bela garota, a filha de seu carcereiro, por quem se apaixonou e agora teria que a deixar. Respirou fundo e foi até a porta aberta da cela; chegara sua hora. Outro guarda o esperava, para levá-lo até a área de execução, mas o prisioneiro não estava abalado, sua cabeça estava erguida e sua consciência, limpa; fez o certo e sabia disso.

Virou-se para seu carcereiro — E pai de sua amada— lhe entregando sua carta nãos mãos enrugadas e calejadas do senhor, que sabia para quem era destinado aquela papel e o entregaria, com toda certeza; era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ele e num assentir mudo, e um sorriso triste, guardou a carta com cuidado e agradeceu por tudo o que fizera por sua filha; seria eternamente grato. O sacerdote prisioneiro assentiu e seguiu o segunda guarda para seu destino final, tendo a certeza que Cláudio II estaria lá para ver sua vida sendo roubada de si, por simplesmente apoiar o amor, mesmo que fosse contra as ordens do Imperador, pouco lhe importava agora. O chão em que fora jogado sem cuidado algum não lhe incomodava, os olhares de repulsa por traição também não lhe causava efeito algum.

Nada mais lhe interessava. Já estava decretado sua morte; já estava aceito. Desligou-se de tudo, não ouvindo suas acusações sendo proferidas, nem sua sentença sendo dita firmemente, não deu importância para o olhar gélido do Imperador. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e aguardou pela morte, porém antes que desse seu último suspiro, lamentou à Juno, pelo amor belo que não poderia ter e que a deusa zelasse por sua amada. Aquela que choraria tanto quanto sua alma chorava, ao pegar a carta tão bem escrita, com um amor declarado e devoto resumido em palavras num papel. A jovem dormiria com a carta em mãos, murmurando baixinho pelo amado e Juno ouviria; Juno ouviu. E prometera que faria aqueles dois viverem esse amor, mesmo que em outra vida.

Aquela pobre alma apaixonada, com toda a certeza, iria encontrar  _ seu Valentim. _

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


Ele corria de uma lado para o outro desde manhã, quando chegara, quase escorregando no piso frio dos corredores para resolver aquele assunto o mais depressa possível; conseguia sentir seu pé doendo um pouco após tropeçar pela terceira vez. Os papéis em sua mão estavam levemente amassados de tanto serem manuseados. Conseguia ouvir a música de onde estava e todos pareciam estar se divertindo, era o que ele deveria estar fazendo também depois de um mês infernal tentando segurar as pontas, já que parecia que o destino da ONG já não era muito certo desde que questões com o principal colaborador começaram a surgir, então ao invés de estar com as pessoas no Sarau que ocorria, que ele mesmo ajudou a organizar, ele estava indo de encontro à sala do Diretor Presidente, para uma reunião informal; mais uma nessa semana. Assim que bateu à porta duas vezes, ouviu permitirem sua entrada e assim o fez. Na sala já estavam todos; Presidente, Vice e Tesoureiro, faltando apenas ele mesmo para começarem a reunião. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente e sentou-se na cadeira vaga, ao lado do Vice Presidente, repousou os papéis na mesa à sua frente e soprou um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso; aquilo seria uma dor de cabeça, afinal, já estava sabendo o porque daquilo; conversou com Zhang Yixing — O Tesoureiro da Ong e seu amigo mais próximo. — sobre, no dia anterior e os dois poderiam prever a dor de cabeça que seria ter que lidar com aquela questão ali, naquele momento.

Segundos se passaram desde que entrou e acomodou-se naquela sala e ninguém dizia nada; Yixing mordia a ponta do dedão enquanto analisava a pasta de plástico cheia de documentos e registros à sua frente, ponderando em como começar a contar o que estavam anotados ali, sabendo claramente que ninguém ficaria feliz com a notícia.

— Não temos o dia todo, Yixing. Anda logo com isso! — O presidente bufou irritado de tanto esperar, cruzando os braços ao recostar em sua cadeira. — O Chanyeol já chegou atrasado, não precisamos de mais tempo de suspense.

— Eu já pedi desculpa, Siwon. — Chanyeol, o que chegou por último, revirou os olhos enquanto praguejava baixinho mais uma vez, por estar ali ao invés de estar curtindo o Sarau.

— Tanto faz. — Kim Heechul, Vice Presidente, ralhou impaciente. — Diga logo o objetivo dessa reunião, Yixing. Já é a terceira essa semana. — Bateu seu dedo indicador contra a madeira da mesa, inclinando sua cabeça levemente para o lado, deixando explícito sua irritação com tudo aquilo.

O chinês bufou e se pôs a pegar os papéis de sua pasta com o desânimo pairando sobre seu semblante, enquanto Chanyeol, ao lado de Heechul, passava a mão pelo rosto, preocupado. Yixing entregou os documentos para os dois a sua frente, enquanto explicava o que continha neles, mesmo sabendo perfeitamente que Heechul e Siwon entenderam o que ali estava escrito.

— Com a saída de um dos colaboradores, ficamos sem opções a não ser reduzir gastos, o que vocês já sabem. — Cruzou as mãos mantendo uma expressão séria, analisando as reações de cada um na sala. — E estamos conseguindo nos virar bem até, então… — Foi interrompido por Heechul que estalou a língua no céu da boca.

— E qual o problema? — Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas finas, passando os olhos pelo documento em sua mão. — A ajuda de colaboradores é sempre muito bem vinda, mesmo que pequena. Uma pena que tenhamos perdido um deles, mas não é algo tão urgente assim. — Levantou a primeira página do documento grampeado, passando a ler a segunda folha.

— Aí é que está a questão, Heechul. — Chanyeol chamou a atenção para si, balançando-se na cadeira giratória. — A saída de um colaborador nos afeta, porque nosso maior colaborador está praticamente nos cortando. Até mesmo diminuíram quinze por cento do investimento na Ong.

Siwon, largou os papéis sobre a mesa e passou sua mão pelo o rosto, respirando fundo. Os problemas com tal colaborador estava lhe dando tanta dor de cabeça que já não havia mais aspirina que resolvesse. Heechul riu sem humor ao ouvir as palavras de Chanyeol e procurou nos olhares de Yixing e Siwon algum sinal de que aquilo que o Park falara não era verdade.

O fato era que, por alguma razão, o Elyxion Palace, seu maior e principal colaborador, vinha querendo deixar a Ong sem motivo aparente e estavam diminuindo seu investimento com motivos nada plausíveis, fazendo a Diretoria correr contra o tempo para conseguir outras associações e manter as que já tinham. Porém o problema era que nem mesmo conseguiam marcar uma reunião com a Assembleia Geral para que pudessem discutir sobre isso com os representantes do Elyxinon Palace. Para Siwon, estavam claramente os ignorando e Chanyeol parecia ser o mais indignado de todos, já que passava metade do dia indo além e tentando ligar para marcar uma reunião com o próprio Presidente da franquia de hotéis; sem sucesso algum, óbviamente.

— Isso só pode ser brincadeira! — Heechul bateu as mãos contra a mesa, levantando-se do seu lugar. — Eles não podem fazer isso! — Olhou indignado para o presidente, que mantinha os olhos fixos na madeira e as mão entrelaçadas em frente a sua boca.

— Tecnicamente, podem. — Yixing deu de ombros.

— Não conseguimos nem mesmo marcar uma reunião com eles para resolver isso. — Chanyeol suspirou recostando na cadeira, cruzando os braços. — O que fazemos agora, Siwon? — Todos na sala voltaram seu olhar para o presidente, esperando seu pronunciamento de como deveriam agir em relação a isso. A questão é que não havia muito o que poderiam fazer naquela situação, mas também não poderia desistir; não desistiria daquela Ong que tanto fez e ainda faz por muitos, e se dependesse de si, continuaria fazendo.

— Chanyeol, marque uma reunião extraordinária, diga que a presença de todos os associados é inquestionavelmente essencial, mas não diga o motivo verdadeiro pelo o qual estamos convocando essa reunião. — Siwon recostou em sua cadeira.

— Para quando? — Pegou sua agenda, anotando sua tarefa para aquela semana. Subiu seu olhar para Siwon assim que viu que o mais velho demorou demais para o responder; estava pensativo e mantinha seu olhar desfocado. — Siwon? — Chamou.

— Para a segunda semana de Junho. — Decretou, recebendo olhares incrédulos dos demais. Sabia que era um longo período, já que estavam para entrar em Maio; esperar tanto tempo para a reunião que demandava urgência era loucura, afinal, se o Elyxion saísse nesse meio tempo, não teriam como achar novos colaboradores.

— Siwon, isso é loucura! É uma questão urgente. — Yixing elevou a voz em indignação e confusão pela decisão do mais velho, enquanto Heechul assentiu bruscamente em concordância com o chinês.

— Eu sei que é urgente. Sei muito bem de tudo isso, Zhang. — Censurou o outro com o olhar, o impedindo de o interromper. — Acontece que esse mês tenho viagens marcadas, quase não estarei na cidade e o principal objetivo das viagens é buscar mais colaboradores. — Respirou fundo e esfregou a testa com as pontas dos dedos, apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. — O Elyxion não vai sair nesse mês, nem no próximo. Acredite.

— Por que acha isso? — Heechul questionou.

— Porque estão fazendo isso aos poucos. Procurando defeitos onde não tem. Colocando problemas onde não há. — Gesticulou com uma mão, enquanto a outra afrouxava a gravata azul. — Eles não são burros, Kim. Estão apoiando essa Ong desde sua fundação e sabem que se saírem assim, sem mais nem menos, causaria comoção midiática que com certeza seria negativa para eles, ainda mais pelo histórico de filantropia do Presidente. — Sorriu ladino em deboche. — O máximo que vão fazer nesse período é diminuir mais uma vez a porcentagem de investimento, como estão começando a fazer. — Estalou a língua em desagrado.

A sala caiu em silêncio após a constatação do presidente. Cada um em seu próprio pensamento sobre o futuro deles e daquela Ong. Principalmente Chanyeol, que via tudo aquilo como sua vida, e todos como sua família; pensar na possibilidade de não haver mais aquela Ong partia seu coração, principalmente pelas pessoas acolhidas que tanto confiam naqueles que estavam naquela sala.

— Certo, vou marcar a data para a segunda semana de Junho. — O Park quebrou o silêncio, acatando o pedido que viera de Siwon, enquanto os outros três acenavam com a cabeça em concordância.

Deu-se por encerrada aquela informal reunião da diretoria e cada um pôde voltar ao seus devidos afazeres. Marcaram para discutir sobre os cortes que deveriam fazer, na reunião da semana que vem juntamente com a participação de mais alguns associados. Yixing e Chanyeol foram os primeiros a saírem, deixando os outros dois; provavelmente continuariam a discutir sobre as viagens de Siwon naquele mês.

Chanyeol acenou para Yixing, que iria para sua sala, e caminhou em direção oposta. Antes que pudesse ir para sua sala se aprontar para ir para casa, já que passava das seis da tarde, resolveu que aproveitaria um pouco do Sarau com as pessoas, como deveria ter feito desde que começara, afinal, nem ao menos conseguiu ajudar na montagem do pequeno palco e na decoração do lugar. Tinha plena certeza que perdera boas apresentações e se sentia frustrado por isso, pois por mais que adorasse seu cargo, se sentia muito realizado ao acompanhar todos e tudo de perto, saber do que precisavam ouvindo diretamente deles. Siwon não deixava de agradecer por ter alguém tão dedicado como Chanyeol, em prol daquela Ong tanto quanto ele mesmo.

Apressou seu passo a medida que se afastava do estabelecimento onde ficava a área da diretoria e passava pelo pátio que interligava tal área com o casarão, onde ocorria a festa dos moradores de lá. Assim que abriu a porta dos fundos, uma música contemporânea se iniciou, o que lhe fez se apressar ainda mais em fechar a porta e correr para a espaçosa sala e arranjar um lugarzinho para si, mesmo que no chão; Kim Jongin estava se apresentando, não se perdoaria por perder a primeira apresentação daquele garoto. Então, sem tirar os olhos dos movimentos tímidos e leves que acompanhavam o ritmo da música, Chanyeol se ajeitou ali no chão, perto do pequeno palco improvisado e sorriu orgulhoso. Podia imaginar o nervosismo que o Kim estava sentindo, sendo tão tímido e se não fosse por Chanyeol, ele nem mesmo teria pensado na possibilidade de participar daquele Sarau. E como em concordância com a admiração do Park, todos os presentes faziam silêncio, absortos pela dança do jovem no palco; vez ou outra soltavam ofegos de surpresa e admiração com algum movimento de Jongin, que terminava sua dança com movimentos calmos, da mesma forma que começara, encantando à todos, recebendo a ovação e os aplausos mais do que merecidos. Agradeceu ao público e se retirou do palco, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem e o frio no estômago virar geada ao ter tantos olhos voltados para si.

Chanyeol levantou-se rapidamente, cumprimentando apressadamente, mas sempre simpático, todos que encontrava; iria falar com Jongin. Tinha absoluta certeza que o mais novo estaria na cozinha nesse momento, e estava certo. Riu ao ver o garoto vasculhando a geladeira, provavelmente roubando algum dos doces que estavam guardados.

— Jongin. — Chamou a atenção do Kim para si, que virou-se rapidamente com a bochecha cheia e o canto da boca com glacê, denunciando que havia enfiado um bolinho inteiro na boca. Chanyeol riu e pegou um guardanapo na mesa, entregando para o mais novo, para que pudesse se limpar, ato que fez rapidamente, enquanto sorria sem graça, por ter sido pego em flagrante. Não houve muito tempo para pensamentos, já que o Park puxou o mais novo para um abraço apertado tendo um sorriso largo adornando seus lábios. Balançava o mais novo de um lado para o outro, que ria do jeito fraternal do mais velho, um pouco acanhado, mas aceitando de bom grado aquele afeto oferecido. — Estou muito orgulhoso. Você estava incrível, Jongin! Parabéns!

O mais novo sorriu sem graça pelo elogio, mas agradeceu timidamente; tanto pelo elogio quanto pelo incentivo que Chanyeol lhe deu para que preparasse sua apresentação para seu primeiro Sarau. Ensaiar para aquele dia foi o que mais lhe dava ânimo desde que chegara na Casa. Ter o mais velho lhe apoiando lhe dava forças para não desabar em lágrimas todas as noite.

— Muito obrigado. — O mais novo murmurou timidamente. Chanyeol se afastou um pouco apenas para poder ver o rosto do outro com clareza. Sabia que estava sendo e seria muito difícil para Jongin, mas sempre deixava muito claro que estaria ali para ele, assim como esteve, está e continuará estando para todos ali naquela casa.

Muitos chegaram ali em situações complicadas, outros foram resgatados… Jongin aparecera na casa por acaso, apenas ficou sentado na calçada encostado no muro da residência, com os joelhos encostados no peito e a cabeça baixa, apoiada nos braços. Chanyeol foi quem o encontrou; estava saindo quando viu um vulto ali no canto, até mesmo se assustou com a aparição repentina do garoto no seu campo visual. Aproximou-se do mais novo cautelosamente o vendo levantar a cabeça rapidamente com uma expressão chorosa e medrosa estampada no rosto, tendo, além de lágrimas, o canto dos lábios machucados, a sobrancelha cortada e vários arranhões pela bochecha esquerda e braços. Foi um encontro arisco, já que nenhum dos dois confiavam um no outro, mas sem pensar duas vezes, Chanyeol chamou Jongin para entrar, assim poderia o alimentar, limpar os machucados e ter um lugar para dormir, mesmo que por uma noite. O Park não teria coragem de dormir aquela noite se deixasse o garoto ali sozinho, na rua, sem nada a não ser a roupa do corpo, já que nem mesmo um mochila tinha em mãos. O mais novo aceitou cheio de medo e receios, depois do Park insistir pela terceira vez e ter tentado passar confiança de todas as formas possíveis, naquele momento; era compreensível o medo e desconfiança de Jongin no início, mas o mais novo estava com frio, com fome e a rua escura parecia mais assustadora do que o convite do homem alto e de cabelos cacheados que lhe oferecia um sorriso reconfortante. Depois de ter sido expulso de casa, Jongin apenas esperava o pior; seja definhando na rua ou nas mãos de algum psicopata de sorriso grande.

Acontece que Chanyeol era realmente gentil, realmente lhe cuidou e pegou a responsabilidade para si quando discutiu com a diretoria para que Jongin pudesse morar na casa, mesmo tendo apenas quinze anos. Afinal, era esse o intuito de cuidarem de um casarão daquele; aquela Ong era direcionada para a assistência e acolhimento de pessoas LGBT+ que foram expulsas de suas casa. O Kim foi expulso, praticamente chutado, literalmente, para fora de sua casa por seu pai. Encostou no muro da Casa Verde por pura sorte; nem ao menos sabia que existia tal Ong. Todos que ali moravam, estavam nas ruas antes, uns há muito tempo, outros há pouco tempo, mas ali, naquela Ong encontraram uma família, um apoio que não só oferecia uma moradia, como também oficinas e cursos para que pudessem terem o que fazer, profissões que desejam buscar, objetivos para realizar. O que Jongin mais gostava de fazer era dançar e Chanyeol apoiou totalmente, quando o mais novo lhe contou. A questão era que Jongin era o único menor de idade da organização, por isso foram muitas burocracias para que ele pudesse ficar ali, para matriculá-lo em uma nova escola. Tentaram contato com os pais, mas todos sendo um total fracasso, afinal, o certo seria o Kim morar com a família, mas pelo jeito que foi encontrado e a agressividade, e rejeição dos parentes, a diretoria decidiu que, para a segurança do mais novo, ele deveria ficar com eles ao invés de voltar para o núcleo familiar e algo de ruim acontecer. O máximo que conseguiram foram alguns documentos do garoto, poucos pertences pessoais e nada mais vindo dos pais.

Jongin estava seguro ali, pelo menos; assim como todos. E Chanyeol lutaria para que a Ong continuasse de pé, ajudando mais pessoas, mais jovens como o Kim.

Chanyeol suspirou e arrastou o mais novo para sala, para que pudessem curtir o resto do Sarau e ver o resto das apresentações. Algumas pessoas resolveram esquecer do que acontecia dentro da casa e foram para o pátio jogar conversa fora e até mesmo brincar com a bola de vôlei. Foi uma noite agradável e divertida para todos; o Sarau foi um sucesso novamente e já estavam animados para o do ano que vem, alguns até mesmo diziam para Chanyeol mudar isso e passar a fazer dois Saraus, o que foi logo negado e desconversando, já que com os cortes que estavam ocorrendo, duvidaria que conseguiriam fazer algo tão grande quanto hoje, no ano que vem e ele sentia muito por todos ali.

As pessoas que vinham prestigiar, amigos e conhecidos que não moravam na casa, foram indo embora aos poucos. Alguns ficaram para ajudar a arrumar um pouco da bagunça junto com o pessoal do casarão. Chanyeol foi o último a ficar na sala, já que mandara todos irem se aprontar para dormir, parabenizando a todos pelas belas apresentações e o ótimo trabalho na organização. Jongin insistiu para que pudesse ficar e ajudar o mais velho, porém estava caindo de sono, tanto que quando sentou no sofá por um minuto, já estava cochilando. Chanyeol passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos e lisos do mais novo, mandando-o ir para o quarto e dormir, pedido que foi atendido prontamente, mas com resmungos saindo pelos lábios do garoto que trombou em alguns móveis, no caminho para o quarto.

— Finalmente! — Chanyeol suspirou cansado. Havia arrumado boa parte da bagunça, deixando apenas algumas coisas para que todos arrumassem no dia seguinte. Era uma da manhã quando terminou de verificar os quartos, assegurando-se de que todos estavam bem e dormindo. Alguns ainda estavam acordados, por isso conseguiram se despedir do Park, porém a maioria já descansava.

Assim que trancou a casa, saiu pela porta dos fundos — trancando-a também — e dirigiu-se até seu carro estacionado no pátio. Saiu pelo portão daquela área e dirigiu até seu apartamento, pelas ruas poucos movimentadas. Estava tão cansado quando chegou ao seu apartamento, que mal trancara a porta e já estava tirando suas roupas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito na primeira cadeira que viu, foi para seu quarto, vestiu sua calça de moletom que estava em cima da cama e enquanto escovava os dentes, fez uma nota mental para que ligasse para o escritório do presidente do Elyxion Palace amanhã de manhã. Tendo isso em mente, jogou-se na cama e dormiu segundos depois de estar devidamente coberto.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  
  


Saiu do consultório tão sério quanto entrou, já era o quinto médico com quem se consultava e assim como os outros, dizia a mesma coisa. E sabia muito bem a resposta de seu pai, ao contar mais essa opinião médica. Por mais que seu pai quisesse a melhora dele, não arriscaria o perder em uma cirurgia; se era para ser assim, para que lhe mandar para consultas em que as palavras seriam as mesmas e quebrariam as esperanças que cultivava toda vez? Se era para ficar nesse estado, que ficasse, então. Já tinha até mesmo decorado sua casa e estava indo muito bem nas aulas de braille.

Suspirou ao sentir o uma mão tocar-lhe o braço, no intuito de lhe guiar até o carro, que estava aguardando por si no estacionamento da clínica. Agradeceu ao médico num tom baixo e assim que a gentil moça — Provavelmente uma enfermeira — abriu a porta de seu carro para si, agradeceu também. Sabia que no carro estavam mais duas pessoas com ele; o motorista e seu tio, que insistiu para que o acompanhasse, mesmo que a contragosto.

— Como foi? — Seu tio perguntou em tom ansioso, mesmo que estivesse mexendo freneticamente em seu celular; nem mesmo dirigiu seu olhar para Kyungsoo.

— O mesmo de sempre. — Respondeu sem ânimo. — Riscos altos demais para uma cirurgia com pouquíssima probabilidade de sucesso.

— Oh Kyungsoo… Eu sinto muito, meu sobrinho. — Lamentou dramaticamente, pegando a mão do mais novo que repousava no banco. Kyungsoo desfez o contato lentamente, não gostando do toque repentino.

— Tá tudo bem, Jongdae. Não precisa desse drama todo. — Resmungou sem paciência para as lamentações do tio. Não estava com tempo para isso. Apenas queria chegar logo em casa.

— Você e essa mania de me chamar pelo nome. — Riu e apertou a bochecha do mais novo, sabendo muito bem que isso não lhe agradaria nem um pouco, tanto que Kyungsoo logo afastou sua cabeça e estalou a língua. — Quem te ensinou isso, ein?! — Voltou sua atenção para o celular, ficando com a expressão séria logo em seguida.

— Você. — Rebateu em deboche.

— Ops! Culpa minha. — Cantarolou em tom de divertimento.

Kyungsoo negou levemente com a cabeça e se acomodou mais no banco do carro, ignorando totalmente a presença de seu tio. Pediu para que seu motorista ligasse o rádio e aumentasse o volume. Não queria ouvir nada além da música que tocava no caminho para sua casa. Estava irritado demais para querer qualquer interação com alguém naquele momento, quiçá, até o final do dia.

Dias como esses eram os piores para eles. Apenas ia às consultas para agradar ao seu pai, porque ele mesmo já não ligava se houvesse cura para sua cegueira ou não. Se acostumou com sua condição, ou melhor, estava começando a se acostumar com a ideia de que não teria sua visão novamente. Era frustrante algumas vezes, ele admitia; sentia-se incapaz quando precisava da ajuda de alguém para algo bobo, como ir até certo cômodo de sua própria casa que ainda não conseguiu decorar por completo.

Mas naquele mês faria dois anos desde que perdera a visão; desde seu acidente. Sua vida foi um inferno no começo, sentia-se sem chão e nada fazia sentido. Ora estava irritado ou frustrado e muitas vezes triste, no mesmo dia; não conseguia controlar. Fora tratado como um inválido coitadinho, um peso morto para seu pai e sentia tanta raiva; raiva por ter ficado cego, raiva das pessoas interesseiras que o cercavam, que apenas abriam a boca para destilar veneno, sentia raiva por estar dirigindo aquele maldito carro, sentia raiva de tudo, querendo culpar algo ou alguém, mas não conseguia. Não havia culpado.

Porém seu pai se culpava, sentia que falhou em proteger seu filho. Até mesmo do destino incontestável. Por isso sempre estava em busca de médicos que pudessem curar seu menino, estava o tempo todo buscando que Kyungsoo melhorasse. Por mais que seja um gesto de amor e preocupação, acabava por machucar o mais novo a cada ida à algum hospital e por vezes, ele pensava se seu pai realmente o achava um peso em sua vida após o acidente, que Kyungsoo já não servia para ser o herdeiro de Doh Seungsoo. Pensamentos assim logo eram jogados para o limbo; era seu pai, afinal. E ele o amava mais que tudo, Kyungsoo sabia muito bem disso.

Em contrapartida, a preocupação e lamentação excessiva de seu tio, Doh Jongdae, não era muito apreciada por si, já que em cada palavra, Jongdae parecia o tratar como uma criancinha incapaz. Mesmo que a acidez de suas palavras estivessem cobertas e camufladas por adornos lindos de tons paternos. Não tinha nada contra Jongdae. O adorava quando criança; era tão divertido e engraçado. Porém desde seu acidente, tudo que saia dos lábios do mais velhos parecia zombaria para Kyungsoo, mesmo que tentasse não pensar nisso.

O motorista parou o carro assim que passaram pelos portões da enorme casa e Jongdae foi o primeiro a sair do automóvel, deu a volta no veículo e parou ao lado de Kyungsoo que já estava batendo a porta. Entrelaçou seu braço com o do seu sobrinho, sem sua permissão e começou a acompanhá-lo até a entrada da casa, mesmo o mais novo lhe dizendo que não havia necessidade para tal coisa. Kyungsoo já decorara o caminho da entrada de sua casa e seu tio sabia muito bem disso.

— Kyungsoo, o orgulho em excesso não faz bem pra ninguém. — Repreendeu, assim que pararam em frente a porta de entrada. — Tem que aprender a aceitar ajuda, meu querido. — Passou as mãos pelos ombros do mais novo, logo subindo para os cabelos escuros e curtos, tirando o pó inexistente de Kyungsoo, que se limitou à um murmurar monossilábico. Não estava afim de entrar nessa discussão. — Gostaria de ficar, mas preciso ir para o escritório. Muitas papeladas do Hotel para resolver, você sabe. 

Kyungsoo sabia. Afinal, era o único herdeiro do império dos Doh, o único que era cogitado para ficar no lugar de seu pai… Até seu acidente. Jongdae questionou a capacidade de Kyungsoo comandar tudo aquilo após descobrirem que ele perdera a visão. A rede de hotéis Elyxion Palace que estavam espalhados por vários países, ações bilionárias… Tudo o que fora construído com muita dificuldade não poderia ficar em risco se Kyungsoo fosse ficar no comando. Para Jongdae seria muita pressão para seu sobrinho e um enorme problema para os Doh. Kyungsoo seria comido pelos tubarões e ele jamais suportaria ver seu sobrinho em tamanho problema.

— Entre e descanse. Aproveite que seu pai está trabalhando em casa e fique um pouco com ele, sim? — Pegou nas mãos quentes do mais novo, que contrastava com as suas, num gesto carinhoso.

— Hum. — Kyungsoo virou os tornozelos, pronto para entrar em casa, quando seu tio o girou pelos ombros, puxando o mais novo para um abraço apertado.

— Me preocupo muito com você e meu irmão, Kyungsoo. — A voz baixa carregada de medo e incerteza. — Vocês são tudo o que tenho. Só quero que fiquem bem. — Apertou um pouco mais o abraço, fazendo Kyungsoo começar a se incomodar com o tempo em que estavam naquele contato.

— Eu sei, Jongdae. — Deu leves tapinhas nas costas do mais velho, tanto na intenção de retribuir o carinho quanto num pedido para que desfizesse o abraço.

— Ótimo! — Afastou Kyungsoo de seus braços, adotando um tom mais alegre. Totalmente contrário ao que carregava em sua voz segundos antes. — Vá! Entre e descanse. A noite venho jantar com vocês. — Kyungsoo pôde ouvir sua voz ficando mais distante à medida que Jongdae se afastava, provavelmente indo em direção ao o carro.

O Doh não esperou; apenas entrou em sua casa e foi seguindo seu caminho até seu quarto. Não ouviu seu tio bater a porta do carro e desfazer o sorriso que carregava no mesmo instante. Muito menos, não pôde ouvir o timbre baixo e amargo que o mesmo proferiu para seu motorista.

— Vamos, logo! Já perdi muito tempo aqui.

O motorista deu partida assim que a ordem foi dada, deixando para trás a mansão Doh e os donos dela.

Kyungsoo assim que entrou em seu quarto, parou em frente a porta. Sabia que a sua esquerda estaria sua escrivaninha, se andasse reto esbarrava no enorme baú que ficava na ponta da sua cama e se desviasse dele, e continuasse seguindo reto, encontraria sua enorme estante cheia. Sabia que assim que chegasse nela e virasse à direita, iria em direção ao seu closet. Seu quarto foi a área daquela casa que decorou primeiro, já que passava a maior parte do seu tempo trancado nele depois do acidente. Se recusava a fazê-lo, porém viu que ficar perdido no próprio quarto era ridículo demais para ele aguentar encarar o fato. O Doh desencostou da porta e foi para a direita calmamente, dando alguns passo até chegar em sua cama.

O suspiro audível poderia ser escutado por todo o cômodo de tão alto que soou, quase como um grunhido. Retirou sua jaqueta lentamente colocando-a de lado no colchão juntamente com seus tênis, que ficaram alinhados ao lado de sua cama. Jogou-se no móvel macio e suspirou novamente. Sabia que seu pai estava no escritório, mas não estava com ânimo para ir falar com ele. Por hora, apenas dormiria um pouco, talvez, até a hora do almoço. Sentia-se cansado e ainda não era nem mesmo dez da manhã.

O resmungo em desagrado por ter sido acordado, fez o outro rir. Kyungsoo sentia uma mão em seu ombro lhe balançando levemente, fazendo-o grunhir em resposta. Ainda sentia cansaço e o sono pesando em seus olhos eram convidativos demais para recusar. A pessoa que lhe acordava já fora reconhecida pelo Doh desde quando dera a fraca risada, por isso se permitiu ser teimoso e manhoso, numa clara intenção de que ele lhe deixasse dormir mais alguns minutos, porém não funcionou e apenas ganhou um tapa impaciente na coxa.

— Levanta logo, Kyungsoo. Vamos almoçar. — Ele gargalhou ao ver o garoto resmungar e acariciar a área dolorida por baixo do cobertor. — Vem! O almoço está pronto. Eu espero você lavar o rosto. — Sentou-se na cama quando Kyungsoo levantou, esfregando os olhos e bocejando. Sorriu em direção ao garoto e passou a mão pelo cabelo do mais novo, um pouco mais forte que o costume, fazendo a cabeça do moreno inclinar para trás.

— Meu deus, pai! — Reclamou com a voz rouca de sono. Ouviu a risada de seu pai, enquanto se levantava da cama, afastando as cobertas. Ao lado da porta do closet ficava seu banheiro, andou calmamente até lá e jogou um pouco de água em seu rosto para despertar de vez. Ao desligar a torneira da pia, levantou a mão um pouco, tateando o azulejo com a ponta dos dedos até encontrar o que queria; secou-se com a pequena toalha pendurada ao lado do espelho, pendurando-a de volta assim que terminou. Voltou para seu quarto e escutou o farfalhar dos lençóis quando seu pai levantou da cama. 

Kyungsoo foi até a porta de seu quarto, enlaçando seu braço com o de seu pai, que acariciou levemente a mão do Doh mais novo. Seungsoo sabia que seu filho não precisava de ajuda para ir até a sala de jantar, porém o mais novo se deixava ser guiado pelo mais velho, sempre deixaria, e seu pai apreciava isso, pois gostava de estar perto de Kyungsoo e ser seu olhos, mesmo que soubesse que seu filho ficaria muito bem. Era apenas uma forma de sentir-se útil para Kyungsoo.

Sentaram-se à mesa em silêncio e o início do almoço permaneceu num vazio de palavras, até que Seungsoo começou a falar sobre o assunto que Kyungsoo queria sempre evitar.

— Como foi a consulta? — A esperança estava tão estampada em sua voz, o que fez Kyungsoo querer parar de comer, porque sabia que aquele nervosismo positivo acabaria assim que começasse a falar.

— A mesma coisa das outras vezes, pai. — Respondeu cauteloso com suas palavras, esperando que seu pai entendesse que nas entrelinhas Kyungsoo já estava exausto de tantas consultas sem sentido.

Seungsoo vacilou por alguns segundos com a constatação de seu filho. Era mais um, mais um sem soluções. Mais uma vez teve expectativas demais para algo incerto, ou melhor, certo. Afinal, já sabia a resposta, apenas queria acreditar no um por cento que rondava sua mente, de que daquela vez o diagnóstico seria diferente. Kyungsoo mexeu em sua comida com o garfo, levou uma pequena porção à sua boca e mastigou sem ânimo, achou que o silêncio do seu pai indicava a tão esperada desistência de fazê-lo ir ao médico. Porém o silêncio foi cortado novamente.

— Bom, acho que ele não era tão bom como dizem, sabe?! — A animação de Seungsoo fez Kyungsoo suspirar em desagrado. Ele não desistiu. — Eu vou procurar outro e marcar uma consulta. Tenho um contato de um ótimo oftalmologista na Suíça, podemos viajar até lá. Com certeza ele vai ter um diagnóstico mais preciso, Kyunggie.

— Pai! — Interrompeu o mais velho, elevando sua voz e soltando o talher com mais força do que necessário. Era loucura ir até a Suíça para ouvir que sua cegueira já não tinha cura. Que uma cirurgia tinha mais chances de ser ineficaz do que dar algum resultado. Não havia mais colírios ou remédios que resolvesse. Kyungsoo estava cansado.

— Kyungsoo? — A expressão chocada de Seungsoo não pôde ser vista por Kyungsoo, mas estava nítido em sua voz que a pequena explosão do filho o assustou.

— Eu não quero ir pra Suíça, pai. — Praguejou cansado, num suspiro. Os lábios se comprimiam, ponderava sobre o que iria dizer. Virou seu rosto em direção que a voz de seu pai vinha. — Eu não quero mais consultas. — Falou baixo, quase segredando aquelas palavras. Como se fossem pesadas demais para serem ditas em voz alta.

— Mas… Kyungsoo… — Tentou argumentar, mas desistiu no meio do caminho quando Kyungsoo grunhiu e abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nas mãos, escondendo seu rosto. Seungsoo no funda sabia porque Kyungsoo não queria mais consultas e perceber aquilo ali o fez se sentir mal; um péssimo pai. Insistir em algo que o próprio Kyungsoo aceitara, em algo que já não mais o machucava tanto, era como mexer numa ferida quase cicatrizada. Recostou-se sobre a cadeira e suspirou, de cabeça baixa, envergonhado por torturar seu próprio filho. Apenas achava que estava fazendo o melhor para ele; queria apenas ajudar. 

O silêncio que estava sobre eles naquela sala de jantar foi quebrado por Kyungsoo, que levantara a cabeça, os olhos sem foco em algo, de fato, não teria nada em que focar.

— Eu sou um estorvo para o senhor? — Perguntou incerto. Por mais que soubesse de todo o amor que seu pai sentia por si, se tornara inseguro desde o acidente e a hipótese de que seu pai realmente o considerava um inútil, o assombrava nas noites mal dormidas. E ter Seungsoo insistindo tanto para que o mais novo fosse à médicos apenas alimentava tal receio.

Seungsoo ficou surpreso com o questionamento, mas logo sua expressão se tornava confusa e horrorizada. As grossas sobrancelhas unidas e a boca levemente aberta.

— O que? — Indignou-se. — Claro que não, meu filho! — Sua mão arrastou-se rapidamente pela mesa de madeira procurando a de seu filho, segurando-a firmemente, tentando passar segurança em suas palavras, não dando brechas para que Kyungsoo duvidasse. — Eu te amo, Kyungsoo. Você é meu filho… — Foi interrompido pelo mais novo, que riu sem humor; um riso amargo, que não continha graça alguma.

— Eu sei, mas ser filho não impede de você me achar um inútil. — Ponderou. — Estou cego, afinal. — Sentia os olhos marejarem, mas não estava afim de chorar na frente de seu pai. Já passaram por essa fase, porém Kyungsoo se sentia particularmente instável e cansado naquele dia. Sabia que não era um bom dia, sabia que deveria ficar em seu quarto o dia todo, assim como também sabia que não poderia evitar essa conversa.

— Kyungsoo, para! — Esbravejou, sentindo-se perdido, sem entender o porquê de seu filho pensar assim. Kyungsoo era tudo para si! Juntou suas duas mãos com as do filho, firmando o contato querendo dizer que "estava ali". — Você não é um inútil, não é um estorvo! Você é meu filho e eu te amo. Sempre vou amar! Estando cego ou não. Até se você se transformasse em um pinguim, eu continuaria te amando. — O tom que começara firme, quase como uma bronca fora bradando conforme sua frase terminava. Kyungsoo riu levemente de cabeça baixa.

— Então por que me manda para tantas consultas? — A voz saiu mais baixa do que esperava, quebrando-se no meio da frase. Suspirou. — Por que me manda para tantos médicos se já sabe a resposta? Eu estou aceitando minha cegueira pai, por que não pode fazer o mesmo? — Os olhos brilhavam numa mistura de incompreensão e dor. Seungsoo abriu a boca diversas vezes, tentando dizer algo, mas nada saia. Sentia-se ridículo. Os olhos focaram na mesa de madeira escura, em vergonha.

— Me perdoa, filho. — Pediu envergonhado e triste. — E-Eu não sabia que se sentia assim, não foi minha intenção. Eu só… Só queria te ajudar. Se você queria parar com isso, eu teria feito na hora. Me desculpa. — Estava enrolado em suas palavras, numa pressa óbvia de esclarecer as coisas com seu filho. Aliviou-se quando viu um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios de seu filho, pois assim tinha certeza de que o Doh mais novo não estava chateado consigo.

— Também devo desculpas. — Sentiu-se constrangido por ter reagido tão exageradamente e por ter pensado coisas tão ruins em relação ao que seu pai sentia por si. — Eu deveria ter pedido que parasse com as buscas por médicos, mas apenas aceitei e prolonguei tudo isso. — Ouviu seu pai arrastar a cadeira, sem soltar suas mãos, e se aproximar de si. Kyungsoo foi puxado para um abraço apertado, quase sufocante. Seungsoo repousava a bochecha no topo da cabeça de seu filho, balançando-se com ele de um lado para outro, enquanto o mais novo conseguia ouvir as batidas coração de seu pai e rir do ato repentino, típico de Doh Seungsoo. — Pai. — Chamou risinho.

— Hum?

— Você vai me matar se continuar dando uma de jibóia. — A risada saiu fraca e grunhiu assim que seu pai lhe apertou um pouco mais. — P-Pai!

— Parece que você não cresceu nada. — Ignorou a fala de seu filho, comentando nostálgico. — Nem parece que fez vinte e quatro anos.

— Pai! — Gritou indignado com a constatação de seu pai, ouvindo sua risada grave. — Eu vou morrer. Me solta! Tô morrendo. — Tentou sair do aperto de seu pai, que apenas ria levemente. — Você ta me matando. Olha eu morrendo. — Parou de resistir e largou-se nos braços de seu pai, fazendo com que ele não o deixasse cair. Seungsoo gargalhou e soltou o filho, finalmente. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e mesmo tendo o cenho franzido, era possível ver o sorriso despontado de seus lábios cheios.

— Você já foi mais criativo na hora de se livrar do meu abraço. — Debochou falsamente, enquanto voltava para sua cadeira.

— Depois de quase morrer várias vezes, não há muito o que se fazer a não ser apelar. — Tateou a cadeira a sua frente e sentou-se rindo. Seungsoo tinha essa mania. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes seu pai lhe abraçava assim desde pequeno; era divertido e reconfortante, tinha que admitir.

O resto do almoço foi leve e divertido. Com os dois relembrando a infância de Kyungsoo, quando ainda enxergava e quando seu pai não tinha tantos cabelos brancos assim. Mesmo que a comida tenha esfriado, após tanto tempo, não se importaram e voltaram a comer como se tivesse acabado de sair do forno. Kyungsoo sentia-se sortudo por ter Seungsoo como pai, mesmo trabalhando tanto, fazia questão de estar consigo sempre que podia. Queria ser o mais presente possível na vida de Kyungsoo, afinal, eram só eles dois. Só tinham um ao outro. Fazia questão de estar com seu filho e ensinar tudo por si próprio e com certeza toda a gentileza e compaixão que o mais novo carregava consigo era graças à seu pai, que mais do que nunca lhe ensinava que para ser alguém digno, respeito, empatia e compaixão era o básico. Por mais ricos que fossem, por mais ocupados e famosos, Seungsoo fazia questão de mostrar para Kyungsoo que eram todos seres humanos, no final. Doh Seungsoo era alguém admirável, e o mais novo se surpreendia por ele não ter se perdido no mundo da ganância e ambição, após ter conquistado tantas coisas. Davam valor ao simples e belo, apesar de tudo.

— Vai dormir mais um pouco? — Seungsoo perguntou, enquanto caminhavam pelas escadarias da mansão, após o almoço.

— Não, vou terminar algumas lições. — Respondeu simplista. Sentia seu pai inquieto ao seu lado.

— Ah! Isso… É b-bom. — A voz falhou e começou a tossir secamente. Kyungsoo parou e virou-se para seu pai, alisando suas costas, numa vã tentativa de melhorar a tosse. Suspirou desolado. Ainda aquilo? 

— Você precisa tomar seu remédio. — Apoiou seu pai em si, que ainda tossia com a respiração parcial. Tateou as paredes guiando-se por ali, até que chegasse ao quarto de seu pai. Seungsoo desprendeu-se de Kyungsoo e foi até o criado mudo pegando seus remédio, tomando-os imediatamente. O mais novo apenas esperava, hesitante em se aproximar, dando pequenos passos receosos em direção à tosse dolorosa de seu pai, sempre com a mão a frente para não esbarrar em nada. Parou quando sentiu a mão de seu pai pegar a sua, o mais velho conseguia ver claramente a expressão preocupada que seu filho carregava em seu jovem rosto, puxou o mais novo um pouco mais, até que estivesse sentado ao seu lado em sua cama kingsize. A tosse passava ao poucos, lhe dando fôlego e um alívio cansativo.

— Tá tudo bem agora. — Tranquilizou. Os dois sabiam que por agora estava tudo bem; só por agora. Acariciou a mão do mais novo, sorrindo triste, agradecendo por Kyungsoo não poder ver e se preocupar com o semblante obscuro que Seungsoo tinha. — Eu vou viajar, Kyungsoo. — Soltou repentinamente. O mais novo franziu a cenho em confusão, mas logo indignação estampava seu rosto.

— Não pode! — Ordenou. — Você não está bem, pai! — Esbravejou, virando seu rosto para direção de seu pai, não sabendo se seu olhar o encarava ou não. Ele só poderia estar louco se achava que Kyungsoo permitiria uma viagem insignificante de negócio quando sua saúde não estava bem.

Seungsoo riu da situação. Achou graça de como seu garoto mudava da posição de filho para um pai mais rápido do que poderia acompanhar. 

— Eu preciso. — Sua voz branda e grossa não convenceu Kyungsoo, que apenas enrugou o nariz e juntou as sobrancelhas, completamente em desagrado. — Eu vou me tratar na Suíça, Kyunggie. — Riu nasalmente, sentindo-se bem melhor após os remédio. A expressão de Kyungsoo mudou para surpresa assim que seu pai terminara de falar o motivo da viagem. — Essa doença parece piorar. Quando sugeri mais cedo que fosse para Suíça, era também porque eu iria junto. Vou terminar meu tratamento lá, se fosse fosse junto, eu ficaria menos preocupado em te deixar sozinho aqui. — Explicou calmamente observando as feições do mais novo. Ele parecia estar digerindo toda a informação. Por um lado era ótimo que seu pai começasse seu tratamento o quanto antes, com profissionais de qualidade. Estava tão preocupado, já que ele vinha piorando há um tempo. Mas por outro, sentia-se inseguro em não estar perto de seu pai para lhe dar apoio e por um breve momento se arrependeu de ter desistido das consultas, já que se não tivesse, estaria indo com Seungsoo para Suíça.

— Eu vou… — Foi interrompido pelo mais velho que estalou a língua em desagrado.

— Não vai, não. — Disse firme. — Vai ser melhor se ficar aqui. Ia ser complicado pra você ficar sozinho a maior parte do tempo em um lugar desconhecido.

— Mas pai, não pode ficar sozinho lá. — Choramingou como uma criança, fazendo seu pai rir e passar os dedos pelo rosto do filho numa brincadeira boba.

— Eu não vou estar sozinho. — Disse enquanto passava o braço por sobre os ombros do filho, o trazendo por perto. — Eu vou ficar bem e você também vai estar ótimo aqui com seu tio. — Kyungsoo resmungou em desagrado. — Prometo dar notícia todos os dias. — Kyungsoo levantou seu braço, posicionando-o ao redor da cintura de seu pai. Acenou em concordância, mesmo a contragosto. Seu pai estava indo se tratar, afinal. Não tinha porque reclamar. Já era um adulto de vinte e quatro anos, começava a sentir-se envergonhado por agir de um jeito tão mimado e dependente. Levou sua mão livre até seu rosto abaixado, apertando-o levemente, querendo rir de nervoso de sua própria bobagem.

— Quando vai ser a viagem? — Questionou, depois de um tempo remoendo seu constrangimento.

— Segunda. — Respondeu simplista.

O mais novo se espantou com o quão perto estava a data da viagem, sentindo uma pontada de raiva por seu pai estar lhe contando só dois dias antes. Acabou por acenar em concordância de novo, mordendo o lábio, segurando-se para não reclamar indignado. Suspirou e levantou-se da cama, sendo acompanhado por seu pai. Lhe disse que iria para seu quarto terminar suas lições de Braille, pedindo que o chamasse para o jantar e que se precisasse de algo, era só lhe chamar. Seungsoo riu e concordou; viu seu filho ir tranquilamente para fora de seu quarto rumo ao seu próprio, suspirou em alívio por tudo ter se acertado, mesmo quando pareceu o contrário. Eram sempre compreensíveis um com o outro, no final. Prezavam pelo diálogo e sair de uma discussão brigados não era uma opção para os Doh. Se havia um problema, então o resolveriam juntos. Talvez a única vez em que ficaram brigados por dias foi quando Kyungsoo tinha dezesseis e ficou revoltado por não ser um adolescente revoltado. Foi para o quarto batendo a porta, gritando como Seungsoo o criou tão bem que nem mesmo um adolescente problemático ele poderia ser. O Doh mais velho não sabia se deveria agir como um pai indignado ou receber aquilo como um elogio, nem mesmo podia rir ou então Kyungsoo ficava ainda mais nervoso, por não estar sendo levado à sério.

Sorriu levemente, pegando seu celular para resolver as últimas coisas antes de sua viagem. Havia muitas responsabilidades que seriam passadas para Jongdae quando fosse e precisava resolvê-las logo.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


— Quem? — Questionou confuso, enquanto devolvia a bola, que caiu ao seu lado, para as pessoas que jogavam ali no pátio.

— Doh Jongdae. Irmão de Doh Seungsoo, nosso colaborador. — Respondeu calmamente, as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans, enquanto observava o pequeno jogo que acontecia à sua frente.

— Não sabia que o senhor Doh tinha um irmão. — Franziu o cenho e comprimiu os lábios, digerindo a informação que acabara de receber. Heechul virou o rosto para olhar Chanyeol e revirou os olhos, enquanto soprava uma risada.

— Chanyeol, você nem sabia quem era Seungsoo até o ano passado. — Acusou divertido.

— Não entendo do ramo de hotelaria. — Deu de ombros, defendendo-se.

— Ele não é conhecido só por ser dono de hotéis. — Voltou seu olhar para a brincadeira dos jovens ali no pátio. — Ele é bem conhecido por ser um filantropo e tanto. Está sempre por trás de grandes caridades em prol de várias causas. — Explicou.

— Admirável. — Surpreendeu-se pelo pequeno resumo de Seungsoo que Heechul lhe dera. Não imaginou que o maior colaborador da Ong fosse alguém realmente empenhado em fazer o bem. Julgaria que seria apenas mais um empresário querendo se passar por bonzinho, embora tal pensamento ainda rondasse seu pré conceito sobre Doh Seungsoo. — Tá, mas o que esse Jongdae quer com a gente? Seungsoo que é nosso colaborador, não o irmão. — Heechul suspirou e virou-se para o cacheado, tirando as mãos dos bolsos para logo em seguida cruzar os braços. A ligação que recebera essa manhã não foi para dar boas notícias, sabia muito bem. Mas estava de mãos atadas, ele e Chanyeol teriam que se virar da melhor forma possível naquela semana.

— Acontece que Jongdae é representante do Seungsoo em algumas coisas, como essa nossa Ong, pra resumir a história. — Jogou seu peso para a perna direita e comprimiu os lábios. — Jongdae, sendo da Assembleia Geral, pediu uma reunião para segunda.

— Isso é bom, não? — Juntou as sobrancelhas, um pouco confuso, com o semblante preocupado do Kim. — A reunião que seria mês que vem foi adiada por eles. — Heechul olhou nos olhos do Park por alguns segundos antes de desviá-los para o chão e suspirar.

— Siwon viaja na segunda de manhã e pelo o que eu sei, Seungsoo também está de viagem marcada. — O mais velho passou a mão pelos cabelos comprido. — Jongdae era apenas representante, porém tudo o que era decidido sobre a Ong era o próprio Doh que analisava e decidia, seu irmão estava mais para um porta voz. Pelo o que entendi, ele vai ficar no lugar de Seungsoo até que volte da sua viagem. Vai tomar decisões. Coisa que nunca fez tão livremente. — Olhou preocupado para o rapaz à sua frente, vendo seu semblante também se tornar receoso. — Não faço a mínima ideia do porque dessa reunião tão rápida e eu odeio não saber das coisas. — Mordeu o lábio inferior, num sinal claro de nervosismo.

Esperava apenas que desse tudo certo, porque sem Siwon e sem Seungsoo, não conseguia imaginar o que aquela tal Jongdae poderia fazer com a Ong. Não conhecia aquele cara, e naquela altura do campeonato, qualquer movimento deixava Heechul alerta e preocupado.

— Vai dar tudo certo. — A mão de Chanyeol repousou no ombro do outro, tentando passar tranquilidade e conforto. Por mais que tenha ficado preocupado com o que Heechul lhe dissera, ficar remoendo possíveis tragédias junto com ele, não ajudaria em nada.

— Espero, Chanyeol. — Olhou sério para o cacheado. — De verdade.

Estaria mentindo se na manhã de segunda, Chanyeol não estivesse se sentindo nervoso. Mal dormira na noite anterior, ficou boa parte da noite pesquisando sobre Doh Jongdae e Doh Seungsoo, sem falar na preparação para a reunião. Todos da Diretoria estavam nervosos. Yixing não parava de beber água, consequentemente, não parava de ir no banheiro e Heechul estava a ponto de comer o próprio de dedão de tanto que o mordia, mas apesar de tudo, estavam firmes. Aos poucos todos começavam a tomar seus lugares na sala de reuniões. Chanyeol aguardava na porta, até que todos estivessem ali, porém a pessoa que convocou uma reunião extraordinária não estava ali ainda, o mais novo olhou para Heechul a procura de respostas, o que foi em vão já que o Kim também não sabia que horas o Doh apareceria. Nunca o conhecera tão bem, Siwon era quem conhecia os colaboradores melhor e ele não estava ali agora e nem estaria pelas próximas semanas. Restava agora esperar e ouvir o que Jongdae tinha a dizer, talvez estivessem especulando demais; quem sabe não quisesse apenas falar sobre o Conselho Fiscal ou sobre os associados da Ong.

Chanyeol prendeu a respiração ao ver o homem de cabelos pretos perfeitamente alinhados. Parecia jovem demais para ser alguém tão importante, porém a imponência e confiança que exalava quase faziam as pessoas ao seu redor ter a sensação de ter que reverencia-lo. O Doh passou por si, sem lhe dar muita importância, carregava consigo um sorriso ladino, tão charmoso quanto o bom dia simpático que direcionada à todos ali. Jongdae, na visão de Chanyeol, era a personificação da elegância e eloquência; tão imponente e de forte presença quanto um imperador.

Porém, se deslumbrar com o poder não era de seu feitio. Sua preocupação estava na Ong e não em quem Jongdae pisou ou não para estar em tal patamar, como tantos homens de negócios fazem. Tomou seu lugar ao lado de Heechul assim que fechou a porta e deram início à reunião. Se preparava para falar quando foi cortado pelo Doh que levantara a mão, impedindo sua frase.

— Não vamos enrolar e fazer todos perderem tempo com formalidades. — Sorriu recostando na cadeira. Cruzou as pernas sob a mesa e pousou seu olhar em Heechul, que sustentava este sem vacilar. Não sorriu, apenas se manteve impassível, enquanto ouvia o outro. — Vou ser rápido e sucinto. — Suspirou dramaticamente, colocou a mão em seu peito, expressando um semblante desolado. — Me dói ter que dizer isso, mas teremos que cortar relações, meu amigos. — A voz suave e envolvente carregava consigo um tom cheio de pesar exagerado. Todos na sala franziu o cenho em confusão, com exceção dos membros da Diretoria — Heechul, Chanyeol e Yixing — que entendia muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer.

— Não pode fazer isso. — Heechul brandou entre dente, focando seu olhar em Jongdae que inclinava levemente a cabeça.

— Claro que posso. E estou fazendo. — Arqueou as sobrancelhas, gesticulando com as mãos de forma abrangente e suave.

— Não há motivos para isso! — Elevou a voz, aproximando seu corpo da mesa. As sobrancelhas juntas em raiva. Chanyeol, tocou em seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo. Sabia que o Kim explodia facilmente e não seria nada agradável se o fizesse ali naquele momento, por mais que a situação fosse revoltante.

— Há, senhor Kim. Há. — Comprimiu os lábios, olhando para o outro com pena. — Meu querido irmão é um homem bom. Um homem perfeito e todos sabem. — Voltou seu olhar para seu próprio terno, ajeitando-o, enquanto falava, sem se dignar a olhar para Heechul, enquanto falava de Seungsoo. — Mas tanta caridade, tantas associações com Ongs… — Estalou a língua, demonstrando preocupação. Voltou seu olhar para cima, mantendo contato visual com cada um daquela sala. — Ele exagera e não vê que acaba prejudicando nossos negócios, sabe?! Então está mais que não hora de cortar o que não nos serve.

— Como? — A voz de Heechul esganiçou ao ser elevada em tom de raiva e indignação. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— Eu prezo pelo bem do meu irmão, espero que entenda. — Sorriu charmoso com os olhos felinos tão afiados quanto uma espada. — Não sinta que é pessoal, mas Ongs são uns empecilhos para nós. Muito dinheiro entra, não há um retorno digno… Um prejuízo. — Suspirou cruzando os braços.

— Você não tem o direito de desfazer a associação sem o consentimento de Seungsoo. — Chanyeol interveio, antes que Heechul falasse algo que não devia, já que estava na cara que o Kim tinha um repertório incrível de palavrões na ponta da língua, o que só pioraria a situação para eles. — Ele é nosso colaborador principal, está conosco desde o início, praticamente. Não permitiria que desfizesse tudo assim. — Ditou firme, atraindo a atenção do mais velho para si. Jongdae sorriu ladino em divertimento. O atrevimento de Chanyeol em tratá-lo como um amador foi interessante.

— Seungsoo não é colaborador. A Elyxion Palace que é. — Rebateu calmamente, com o olhar fixo no outro, que mordeu o lábio em nervosismo, fazendo Jongdae segurar um sorriso. — Estou como representante legal dele, ou seja, assuntos da Elyxion e suas associações, sou eu em quem resolvo e decido agora. — Colocou a mão em seu peito, apontando para si. — E estou decidindo que esta Ong não nos serve. Porém, não sou alguém tão ruim como vocês estão pensando. — Apontou acusatório para os presentes ali, como se estivesse falando com crianças. — O desligamento da Elyxion com a Ong só vai acontecer no final do mês. Que maravilha, não?! — exclamou em excitação, abrindo os braços. — Espero que aproveitem nosso último mês juntos muito bem. — Ajeitou seu terno mais uma vez, tirando de si uma poeira inexistente. Sorriu simpático para todos ali e ditou o final da reunião, saindo logo em seguida, com seu assistente pessoal atrás de si.

Tudo foi tão rápido e confuso, que demorou um tempo para que os associados ali entendessem o que se passou. Olharam com pena para Heechul, esperando algum pronunciamento, mas nada veio; precisou de Yixing tomar a dianteira e pedir desculpas pelo incômodo, agradeceu a presença de todos. Discutiriam sobre aquilo e outras pautas numa outra reunião, por hora, ninguém precisaria se desesperar ou de respostas imediatas. Resolveria tudo isso.

Após a saída de todos, ficaram apenas os três membros da Diretoria. Chanyeol mordia os lábios, de cabeça baixa e os braços sobre a mesa. Heechul bufou, levantando-se de supetão, assustando Yixing, que se segurava para não sair correndo para o banheiro outra vez. O Kim andava de um lado para o outro com o celular na mão, ponderando se ligava para Siwon ou não. Por sorte, tudo não estavam tão perdido assim, afinal, o Choi estava viajando justamente para conseguir mais colaboradores, talvez nem precisassem mesmo da Elyxion. Tinham um prazo, até o fim do mês. Tinham uma saída, no final da contas. Queria acreditar nisso.

— Você precisa ligar logo para o Siwon. — Yixing constatou, olhando Heechul encarar o celular. O chinês voltou seu olhar para seu amigo de cabelos cacheados à sua frente e sentiu-se mal, ele estava de cabeça baixa, talvez estivesse se segurando para não chorar. Sabia como Chanyeol podia ser sentimental às vezes, estava pronto para se levantar e ir consolar o amigo quando este levantou-se num rompante, saindo correndo da sala. 

Definitivamente não era para chorar no banheiro, já que sua expressão era brava quanto a de um lutador. Heechul gritou por seu nome, querendo saber o que iria fazer, mas o Park não respondeu, apenas correu para fora da sala sem se explicar. Os dois que sobraram no local se olharam em confusão e ficaram por isso, tinham mais com que se preocupar do que com o surto repentino de Chanyeol. Porém, o que eles não imaginavam era que o Park saiu com seu carro em direção à residência dos Doh. Não era tão difícil achar seu endereço quando se existia a internet.

Chanyeol imaginou que aquela hora da manhã, Seungsoo ainda não teria ido viajar, por isso fez a coisa mais impensada da sua vida e não estava pensando em desistir. Precisava falar com o próprio Doh; era loucura o que seu irmão estava fazendo. Tudo em si gritava que Seungsoo não estava de acordo com isso, não fazia sentido algum, afinal, estavam com eles há tempos. Não poderia estar achando a Ong um empecilho, como seu irmão dissera. O Park esperava muito que ele não pensasse assim. 

Estacionou o carro perto da mansão, saiu de seu veículo e acionou o alarme, se surpreendendo com o tamanho da residência dos Doh. Imaginava que tinham bastante dinheiro, mas aquilo parecia exagero; os Doh pareciam morar em um palácio. Com certeza só aquele portão valeria muito mais que seu carro. Aproximou-se das grades do portão, segurando as barras de aço maciço geladas.

— Você não pode ficar aqui, senhor. — Um segurança apareceu em seu campo de visão. Alertando-o.

— Eu preciso falar com Doh Seungsoo. — Ignorou o que o segurança lhe disse e insistiu na ideia de que o deixariam entrar para falar com o Doh.

— Você não tem permissão para ficar aqui, nem para entrar. Por favor, vá embora. —Pedindo um pouco mais firme.

O cacheado percebeu que não conseguiria nada ali com aquele segurança. Talvez, conseguisse um soco. Mas seu objetivo não era esse. Acreditava que o presidente do Elyxion ainda não saiu de casa e precisava falar com ele, convencer de que o que Jongdae dissera era loucura. Injusto para todas aquelas pessoas que estavam sob sua proteção. Por isso pensou apenas naqueles que importavam e gritou a plenos pulmões pelo nome de Doh Seungsoo. Mesmo que sua voz não chegasse até a casa, Chanyeol continuou gritando e seguiria assim até que o homem que desejava ver, aparecesse; gritou como um louco. E seus gritos com toda certeza alcançaram os ouvido do Doh, porém não o Doh que desejava ver, mas sim, o que precisava ver, mas não sabia até que seus olhos o encontraram.

Sua voz alta e desesperada fora escutada por Doh Kyungsoo, que estava no jardim da casa, sentado, sentindo o Sol da manhã alimentar o calor em sua pele. Estava acordado há horas, já que o avião de seu pai partiria de manhãzinha, por isso acordou para se despedir de Seungsoo e não conseguiu mais voltar a dormir, ele apenas não esperava que numa manhã tão calma, alguém estaria chamando por seu pai tão desesperadamente. Resolveu checar o que acontecia no portão de sua casa, então levantou-se da cadeira e andou a até a entrada do gazebo, estava num gramado, então sabia que se virasse à esquerda e andasse reto, acabaria por encontrar a pequena estradinha de cimento que ligava a porta de sua casa com o portão de entrada. Quando seu pé tocou o chão duro, sabia que já estava nesse pequeno caminho cimentado, virou a direita e seguiu o caminho calmamente, sempre com a mão levantada à sua frente numa mania protetiva — Não gostava de usar o cano em casa—. Sabia que estava no caminho certo quando a voz da pessoa que gritava ficava mais alta, e conseguia ouvir seu segurança gritando de volta avisando para o outro para ou teria que usar a força.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — A voz altiva e firme fez com que Chanyeol parasse de gritar e o segurança fitasse o menor em desespero. O medo de ser demitido começava a crescer em si.

— E-Esse homem começou a gritar como um louco, senhor. — O segurança apressou-se em se explicar e continuaria, se Kyungsoo não tivesse o cortado gentilmente.

— Não se preocupe, senhor Kwon. — Afirmou educado, suavizando sua expressão. Andou mais alguns passou, mas não o bastante para se aproximar do portão. — Quem é você? Qual o motivo desse escândalo todo? — Sua voz voltou com o tom sério, digno de uma autoridade. Chanyeol sentiu-se arrepiar e por um momento pensou ter perdido a habilidade da fala, pois não pronunciava nada na presença daquele rapaz. Kyungsoo bufou e inclinou-se para o segurança, que agora estava ao seu lado. — Ele tá no portão ainda? — Recebeu uma resposta positiva logo em seguida, só não esperava que o empregado fosse gritar para que o rapaz encrenqueiro respondesse logo à Kyungsoo, fazendo os dois sobressaltar no lugar.

— E-Eu sou Park Chanyeol, trabalho na Ong All Unit. Preciso falar com Doh Seungsoo. É algo de extrema importância. — Tentou não hesitar, mas falhou e se lamentou por ter soado tão patético.

— Ele viajou. — Esclareceu e pôde ouvir o outro choramingar em decepção. — Qual o assunto? Talvez eu possa ajudar. — Deu mais alguns passos para frente.

— A não ser que você possa resolver assuntos legais em relação às Ongs que o Elyxion Palace ajuda, não sei se você vai poder ajudar. — Lamentou, sentindo ter ido ali em vão. Tinha confiança de que encontraria Seungsoo.

— Bom, como herdeiro do Elyxion Palace e seus assuntos legais… — Rebateu cruzando os braços, com um sorriso despontando de seu lábios. — Talvez eu sirva pra alguma coisa, afinal. — Sentenciou divertido.

Chanyeol ficou boquiaberto. Estava olhando para o filho de Seungsoo e uma ponta de esperança se acendeu em si. Talvez tudo não tenha sido em vão. Abriu um sorriso enorme, não contendo sua felicidade. 

— M-Muito prazer. — Estendeu sua mão rapidamente por entre as barras do portão, porém, seu sorriso foi morrendo ao poucos ao ver que Kyungsoo não aceitou seu cumprimento. Talvez, não tivesse tido tanta sorte e o menor tenha puxado para o tio. Entortou o nariz em desagrado e cruzou os braços. Kyungsoo ouviu seu segurança rir baixinho e soube o que havia acontecido; quis rir também, porém se segurou e abriu um pouco mais seu sorriso.

— Você esticou sua mão? — Perguntou, deixando Chanyeol confuso. — Porque se sim, sinto muito, mas eu não vi e nem vou ver. — Passou a mão na frente de seu rosto em divertimento, disfarçando o amargor que subiu em sua boca. E o Park entendeu, preferia não ter entendido. Quis se enterrar ali mesmo de tanta vergonha; desculpou-se baixinho e sem graça. — Senhor Kwon, abra o portão, por favor. — Kyungsoo pediu e deus as costas para os dois, começando a caminhar devagar. Aquela fora a deixa de Doh para que Chanyeol entrasse e lhe seguisse, para discutirem seu problema.

Estaria mentindo se por baixo de toda aquela confiança, não estava sentindo-se nervoso e ansioso. Desde seu acidente nem mesmo ouvia sobre os negócios de seu pai, mesmo que este dissesse que Kyungsoo poderia continuar no ramo da família se quisesse, o mais novo acabou por se afastar de tudo isso. Com a insegurança em si sempre lhe sussurrando que já não era mais capaz de substituir seu pai. Porém, estava disposto a ouvir Chanyeol, queria sentir-se útil. Queria sentir a sensação de que estava fazendo algo novamente.

Ouviu passos apressados atrás de si que pararam assim que estava ao seu lado. Chanyeol acompanhou o ritmo de Kyungsoo, se questionando se deveria oferecer algum tipo de assistência ou não; o menor parecia estar tranquilo em relação ao caminhar, mesmo que não enxergasse, por isso o Park apenas observou calado, um pouco mais atrás do Doh. O cacheado sentia-se intimidado de certa forma, a confiança e firmeza que o outro lhe transmitira não lhe causava medo, era apenas algo bom. Talvez uma curiosidade e admiração estivesse crescendo em si. Esfregava suas mãos, vez ou outra, na calça social preta, secando o suor que se formava ali, estavam se aproximando da porta de entrada da mansão e surpreendeu-se em como o jovem Doh poderia ser tão autônomo, se pegou pensando se Kyungsoo já nascera cego, por isso tinha tanta certeza sobre o caminho que trilhava. Mas o que acontece é que o menor não tinha plena certeza de caminho algum, ficou cego há pouco tempo e decorar sua casa ainda estava sendo um grande desafio, tanto que por mais que estivesse andando de cabeça erguida, se preocupava com os passos que dava, com medo de tropeçar em algo.

Kyungsoo tateou brevemente a porta até encontrar a maçaneta, abrindo-a logo em seguida, dando passagem para Chanyeol, que entrou cauteloso e timidamente. O mordomo da casa se aproximou dos dois, assim que ouvira a porta fechar, perguntando à Kyungsoo se estava tudo bem, olhando desconfiado para Chanyeol parado ao lado de seu chefe.

— Está tudo bem. — O acalmou. — Pode, por favor, levar um pouco de chá para o escritório? — Ouviu uma breve concordância vindo se seu empregado e sorriu em agradecimento. — Tem preferência por alguma bebida, senhor Park? — Virou seu rosto levemente para o lado, ouvindo Chanyeol engasgar em suas palavras ao ser pego de surpresa pela pergunta do menor, e por ter lembrado de seu sobrenome tão facilmente. 

— Chá está bom. — Sorriu pequeno para o mordomo à sua frente, porém recebeu em troca apenas um arquear de sobrancelhas. Desviou o olhar para qualquer coisa naquele enorme hall de entrada, focando na escadaria com corrimão de madeira e carpete vermelho que ficava na lateral do cômodo.

— Certo. Vamos, então. — Ditou, virando-se para sua esquerda, deu quatro passos e sentiu o pequeno armário que fazia parte da decoração e soube que mais três passos para frente e estaria no pé da escada. Levantou seu braço até que sua mão tocasse a madeira do corrimão, começando a subir a escadaria de sua casa. Chanyeol o seguiu, observando os movimentos cuidadoso do menor com curiosidade. — Senhor Kim, pare de encarar a visita. — Alertou. Chanyeol olhou assustado para o outro, mas não se manifestou e Kyungsoo ouviu seu mordomo bufar e ir embora preparar o que lhe foi pedido. — Não ligue para o senhor Kim, ele olha desconfiado para todos que vem aqui pela primeira vez. Faz isso desde que me conheço por gente. — Justificou-se com diversão na voz.

— Entendo. Eu também encararia se o maluco que estava gritando no portão, estivesse dentro da casa agora. — Riu sem graça, entrando no clima que Kyungsoo criara, este que acompanhou a risada do cacheado, surpreendendo-o pelo voz grossa sair melodiosa numa simples risada.

Chegaram ao escritório de Seungsoo e acomodaram-se ali. Kyungsoo sentou-se no sofá, enquanto Chanyeol ficou com a poltrona à frente do Doh. Balançou a perna em sinal claro de nervosismo, já que a realidade estava batendo em sua cara. Foi até aquela mansão sem preparo algum, sem argumentos sensatos, foi apenas um impulso; um ato de desespero. Achou que chegaria até Seungsoo e imploraria para que continuasse com eles? De certa formas, Jongdae tinha razão. A Ong não dava nada em troca a altura do que recebiam do Elyxion, era impossível ter uma negociação igualitária ali do jeito que empresários queriam. Suspirou desolado com sua própria impulsividade, percebendo que não saberia como começar a se explicar para Kyungsoo.

— E então? — Kyungsoo chamou sua atenção, esperando o outro dizer para que veio. Sabia que ele ainda estava ali, porque não parava de bater o pé contra o chão. Chanyeol endireitou-se na poltrona confortável, alinhando sua postura; limpou sua garganta, sentindo-a seca de repente.

— B-Bom… — Gaguejou e censurou-se por isso, sentindo o rosto esquentar. Kyungsoo mexeu em seu nariz, tentando disfarçar o riso. — Doh Jongdae ficou responsável pelo Elyxion e suas ações, já que o senhor Seungsoo viajou. — Constatou o óbvio para o menor, que conseguia sentir o nervosismo na voz do outro.

— Sei… Seungsoo é meu pai, afinal. Sei sobre suas viagens. — Riu levemente, cruzando os braços e recostado no sofá. — Vá direto ao ponto, por favor, senhor Park. — Apressou o cacheado. Por mais que estivesse achando graça da situação, queria resolver aquilo rapidamente. A insegurança de falar com um estranho sobre os negócios de seu pai estava começando a aparecer e sua confiança já queria ir embora de si.

— Vou ser claro e sincero, senhor Doh. — Suspirou e olhou para o menor com a expressão séria. — Vim até aqui sem pensar. Foi apenas um impulso. — Revelou. — Mas o motivo é por indignação. — Deu ênfase na frase. — Faço parte da Diretoria de uma das Ongs em que o Elyxion é colaborador e hoje aconteceu uma reunião extraordinária de última hora, a pedido do senhor Jongdae. — Kyungsoo endireitou-se no estofado e descruzou os braços, prestando atenção em cada palavra que Chanyeol dizia. Sabia que seu tio ficaria responsável por tudo até a volta de seu pai, só não esperava que alguém aparecesse em sua casa, no primeiro dia de viagem de Seungsoo, consequentemente, o primeiro dia de comando de Jongdae.

— E o que tem de mais? — Perguntou, querendo que Chanyeol continuasse a falar.

— Jongdae simplesmente retirou a colaboração do Elyxion com a Ong. — Exasperou-se e coçou sua nuca em nervosismo. — Sem motivo aparente. Não faz sentido algum! Seungsoo não faria algo assim e nem concordaria com as palavras do irmão. — Apontou. — Preciso acreditar que não, já que a visão de Jongdae sobre caridade e principalmente a nossa Ong não é nem um pouco boa.

Kyungsoo franziu o cenho, confuso com o que acabou de ouvir. Não fazia sentido seu tio desfazer associações com as Ongs que seu pai fazia colaboração. Não estava nos seus planos deixar de lado nenhuma Organização, pelo contrário. De repente, lembrou-se de ter escutado seu tio ao telefone, numa noite em que não conseguira dormir. Falava sobre cortes, desfazer contratos ou algo assim; deixou de lado, já que poderia ser apenas burocracias do escritório e seu pai com certeza estava sabendo sobre. Mas o que mais intrigava Kyungsoo, era que Jongdae vinha sendo muito insistente em fazer seu irmão mudar de ideia em relação de ajudar as Ongs e fazer filantropia; o empresário era responsável por alguma organizações em que o Elyxion é associado, mas nunca parecia muito feliz com isso.

Acontece que seu tio estava estranho e por um momento Kyungsoo pensou que o problema fosse ele e sua constante batalha consigo mesmo, que o deixava sensível e arisco em relação ao seu tio. Mas olhando para trás, Jongdae nunca foi alguém que se importava com filantropia, era o oposto de seu irmão.

— Está dizendo que meu tio aproveitou a ausência do meu pai, para cortar as associações? Ou está aqui, porque acha que essa decisão realmente partiu do meu pai? — Perguntou, querendo saber se aquilo que discutiam era algum tipo de acusação contra seu tio ou algo do tipo.

— Não coloquei nessas palavras, mas… — Explicou-se baixinho, mais para si do que para o outro. — Escuta, a Ong vem tendo cortes sem motivos há um tempo. Partidos do Elyxion, nosso maior colaborador. — A voz firme saindo em um tom baixo, segredando para Kyungsoo sua situação. Olhando para os olhos do menor, mesmo que o este não pudesse fazer o mesmo. — Jongdae é o representante e esses cortes de investimentos não fazem sentido. — Gesticulou indignado. — Não estamos fazendo nada que extrapole um orçamento calculado há tempos. É uma constante. E agora isso?! — Elevou sua voz. — Se perdemos vocês como principal colaborador, perdemos tudo. Há pessoas que dependem da Ong, da Casa Verde… De vocês! Jovens que foram negados pela própria família por serem apenas ele e que na Ong, conseguiram encontrar um porto seguro. — O semblante tornou-se doloroso ao pensar no que poderia acontecer com todos que moravam na Casa. Arrastou-se para a ponta da poltrona, inclinando seu corpo para frente. — Por favor, senhor Doh. Não desfaça a associação. Peça que seu tio reconsidere. — Pediu; praticamente implorou.

Kyungsoo ainda tinha a testa enrugada e os olhos focados no nada. Não sabia o que fazer. Não tinha a quem recorrer se seu tio estivesse de fato mudando as coisas no Elyxion sem que seu pai soubesse, como por exemplo esta Ong. Não tinha como ir ao escritório ou reivindicar o posto de responsável legal pelo Elyxion, quando nem mesmo podia ler um documento com facilidade. Frustrou-se com sua incapacidade e apertou a ponte de seu nariz, grunhido em frustração.

— Não sei se sirvo de ajuda para o senhor. — Confessou cruzando os braços, virando o rosto para a direção oposta à que Chanyeol estava. — Meu pai não pode voltar e não posso ser o representante dele, muito menos saber se meu tio está fazendo merda, não posso ler papéis, nem tem como ir ao escritório, já que não enxergo. — Constatou sentindo-se pequeno e inútil. Acreditando que seu tio estava certo, no final.

Chanyeol suspirou desapontado. No final, realmente tinha tudo sido em vão. Por um momento visualizou a feições desoladas de cada pessoa da Casa e se sentiu o ser mais impotente da Terra, não teria coragem de olhá-las nos olhos, sabendo que não pôde fazer nada por elas, nessa situação. Porém, também sentia o peito pesar em relação à Kyungsoo; o jovem parecia tão transtornado quanto ele mesmo, por não poder fazer nada para ajuda, de fato. A falta de um de seus sentidos, deveria ser recente. Por mais “vazio” que seu olhar fosse, era fácil identificar tristeza no semblante do mais novo, o que era de partir o coração. Queria perguntar como aconteceu, se tinha cura, se ele estava bem, acima de tudo; parecia indelicadeza demais, fazer isso. Mas quando viu, já tinha perguntado.

— O que houve? — A pergunta abstrata, para aquele silêncio que havia se instalado, foi proferida com tanta gentileza, compaixão e cautela, que Kyungsoo soube muito bem ao que Chanyeol se referia.

— Um acidente de carro. — Respondeu. — A batida na cabeça foi forte o suficiente para causar um traumatismo craniano e a perda da visão. — Resumiu, lembrando-se daquele dia. Tinha poucas lembrança e as que tinham, não eram muito claras. Apenas sabia reconhecer sua vida antes do acidente e após.

— Não tem cura? — Ousou perguntar de novo.

— Eu poderia fazer uma cirurgia, mas a probabilidade de dar certo é nula. — Informou, sentindo-se estranhamente confortável em conversar sobre isso com aquele cara que acabara de conhecer. — E os riscos são altos demais. — Chanyeol acenou com a cabeça, direcionando seu olhar para os pés, mas não tinha como Kyungsoo saber disso.

— Sinto muito. — Proferiu baixinho. — Se tivesse como, eu seria seus olhos. — Brincou, tentando amenizar o clima que se formou.

Kyungsoo sorriu em educação e ficou em silêncio, porém uma ideia lhe surgiu, graças ao cacheado, que mordia os lábios, sem saber o que fazer. Era isso! Seria uma total loucura propor aquilo por milhares de fatores. Afinal, Kyungsoo não conhecia aquele cara bem o bastante para saber de sua índole e o mesmo valia para Chanyeol; confiar nele à cegas — uma comparação irônica, até — para aquilo, era digno de internação e se seu pai soubesse disso o trancaria em alguma casa nos confins da Suíça para o resto da vida. Mas queria tentar e precisava confiar que aquilo daria certo. Tinha que dar! E rogava aos céus para que o Park fosse tão bom quanto sua voz deixava transparecer.

— Certo… Tenho uma ideia! — Exclamou incerto, mas firme em sua frase, tendo a atenção de Chanyeol para si. — E estou confiando que você seja confiável. 

— Eu sou confiável. — Rebateu confuso, levemente ofendido.

— Ótimo! Porque você vai ser meus olhos, por enquanto. — Sorriu ladino, enquanto o outro se perdia em confusão.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


A mesa à sua frente estava cheia de pastas e papéis, quase não era possível ver o teclado do computador, porém aquilo não era problema para o homem que analisava-os precisamente, com um sorriso de canto. Por mais que estivesse cercado de trabalho todos os dias, não estava reclamando por isso, pelo contrário. Sempre achou que era o que mais se esforçava naquele ramo, obviamente, seria capaz de lidar com tarefas extras; muito melhor até que o próprio presidente ou seu filho. Ter sugerido a viagem de Seungsoo foi apenas o começo do caminho que tinha a trilhar, tentava a todo custo arrumar a bagunça que fez há dois anos. Era para tudo ter sido perfeito, mas a sorte não estava a seu favor.

Pouco importava agora. Tinha o Elyxion Palace para si e enquanto o tivesse em mãos, mudaria a forma que seu irmão coordenava, afinal, se quisesse ser filantropo, que fosse por si só. No começo até achava que toda aquela caridade era para atrair um boa mídia para o hotel, mas não, Seungsoo era um homem bom demais para o mundo dos negócios. Negócios esses que deveriam ser seus completamente, que apenas merecia estar no alto.

Sua secretária bateu à porta, abrindo logo em seguida, avisando que seu sobrinho estava ali para falar consigo e estava acompanhado, perguntando se o receberia. Jongdae ponderou, com impaciência; não queria falar com Kyungsoo agora. O garoto parecia o evitar a semana inteira, e andava arisco demais, muito mais do que costumava ser após o acidente. Jongdae imaginava que o Doh mais novo estava escondendo algo, mas obviamente não lhe contaria, porém tinha coisas maiores com o que se preocupar do que com meros problemas de um garoto cego e mimado.

— Por que tanta demora para falar com seu próprio sobrinho, Jongdae? — Kyungsoo elevou sua voz, entrando na sala, com Chanyeol segurando seu braço. Jongdae forçou um sorriso, indicando para que a secretária saísse e levantou-se de sua cadeira, de braços abertos.

— Kyungsoo! Que surpresa! — Animou-se, indo até o sobrinho e puxando para um abraço que não foi retribuído — Nunca aparece por aqui, no que posso ajudar? — Perguntou simpático, colocando a mão no ombro do sobrinho.

— Pois é, eu nunca venho. Mas vou mudar isso, em breve. — Sorriu desafiante, retirando a mão de seu tio de si. Jongdae suspirou e virou-se para o acompanhante de Kyungsoo.

— Já nos conhecemos, não? — Estreitou os olhos, desconfiado do rosto familiar do homem alto ao lado de seu sobrinho.

— Sim, eu trabalho na Ong All Unit. — Estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Jongdae, que aceitou e apertou mais do que deveria, a mão do outro. — Park Chanyeol.

— Ah, sim… — Exclamou. — E o que faz aqui? Com meu sobrinho… — As palavras saíram perigosas de seus lábios. Não gostando daqueles dois juntos. Os guiou até o centro da sala, onde havia uma mesinha de centro e dois sofás; os três se acomodaram ali.

— Chanyeol é meu amigo desde o colégio, Jongdae. — Riu divertido. — E agora o contratei para ser meu assistente pessoal. — Cruzou as pernas.

— Mesmo que trabalhe na Ong? — Voltou seu olhar para o mais alto, que mantinha o semblante impassível, apenas observando a situação.

— Ele não vai mais trabalhar lá até o final do mês, de qualquer jeito. — Constatou venenoso, incitando Jongdae, que sorriu em escárnio, recostando no sofá um pouco mais.

— Pois é… Acho que seu pai não lhe disse, mas o Elyxion precisa fazer alguns cortes e reavaliar alguns investimentos. — Explicou, intercalando o olhar entre Chanyeol e Kyungsoo.

— É. Ele não me falou. — O timbre sério fez Jongdae ficar atento. — Mas só vim lhe avisar que vou começar a trabalhar aqui no escritório. — Sorriu petulante. Jongdae surpreendeu-se com o que acabara de ouvir, mas logo tinha sua mandíbula trincada. — Já estava na hora de eu agir como o herdeiro que sou, não é mesmo?! — Riu levemente.

— Entendo, mas Kyungsoo você não está em condições. — Foi interrompido no meio de seu argumento ao ver que Kyungsoo se levantava, acompanhado de Chanyeol.

— Não vim pedir permissão, Jongdae. Estou apenas avisando, o que já é muito. — Sentiu as mãos de Chanyeol em suas costas, lhe guiando para porta, sussurrando, para lhe avisar para tomar cuidado com a mesinha de centro.

— Kyungsoo… — Chamou em tom de aviso.

— O Elyxion nao vai falir se me der um pouco de inclusão e acessibilidade, não é mesmo? — Debochou. — E Chanyeol está aqui, justamente para me ajudar, então não precisa se preocupar. — Achou graça de sua frase, porque Jongdae estaria preocupado com tudo, menos consigo e suas dificuldades.

A conversa foi interrompida pela secretária, que avisou Jongdae que tinha uma reunião marcada com alguns empresários e que deveria sair agora ou então se atrasaria. O Doh mais velho bufou e concordou, indo até sua mesa e pegando o que era necessário para si, vez ou outra fitando os dois a sua frente.

— Eu tenho que sair. Já sabe em que sala vai ficar, Kyungsoo? — Perguntou sério.

— Na sala do meu pai. — Rebateu no mesmo tom. Jongdae lhe encarou por alguns segundos, antes de ir em direção à porta.

— Certo. — Estampou um sorriso forçado em seus lábios curvos e abraçou o sobrinho. — Que bom que está se divertindo por aí. Não se esforce demais, hum?! — Desfez o contato e acenou com a cabeça para Chanyeol, que retribuiu. — Tenho uma reunião importante agora. Vejo você em casa. — Despediu-se, enquanto os dois esperavam o mais velho ir embora.

Assim que a porta se fechou, os dois viraram-se um para o outro, respirando fundo. Precisavam ser rápidos ali, ou tudo aquilo teria sido em vão. Não tinham muito tempo e não sabiam quando teriam outra oportunidade.

— Procure até de baixo da cadeira, se necessário. — Indicou para Chanyeol, sussurrando, após o maior o deixar em frente a porta. Kyungsoo abriu a mesma e a fechou atrás de si logo em seguida.

Limpou a garganta, chamando a atenção da secretária, que levantou de seu lugar, voltando sua atenção para o filho de Seungsoo. Sentia pena do pobre garoto, um olhar que Kyungsoo definitivamente não gostaria de ver. Não era um inválido, logo não precisava ser tratado como um.

— Já vai, senhor Doh? — Perguntou gentilmente.

— Não, na verdade eu preciso da sua ajuda. — Fingiu um sorriso sem graça. — Eu esqueci alguns remédios no meu carro e preciso tomá-los agora, você poderia ir pegá-los, por favor? — Puxou a chave de seu bolso, estendendo-a para frente. — Eu pediria para o meu amigo, mas preciso dele para ir ao banheiro, sabe como é… — Riu sem graça, deixando a mulher constrangida e com pena de como o mais novo precisava de ajuda até mesmo para ir ao banheiro.

A secretária atendeu ao pedido de Kyungsoo e foi em direção ao elevador apressadamente. Chanyeol e o menor teriam algum tempo até que a outra voltasse, afinal, o menor tinha certeza que ela iria para o estacionamento do prédio, mas seu carro estava estacionado na rua em frente ao edifício. Kyungsoo bufou em frustração por ter que agir como o coitado que não era e aguardou ali na porta, enquanto Chanyeol procurava pelos documentos na sala de seu tio.

O Park vasculhava as gavetas e estantes, procurando pelos documentos relacionados aos cortes das Ongs, nas sem sucesso. Decidiu então olhar nos arquivos do computador, com certeza, estariam ali. Após alguns minutos de busca, achou um basta com alguns dos documentos e várias organizações com a assinatura de Seungsoo concordando em desfazer as associações. Chanyeol estalou a língua em desgosto. Jongdae nem mesmo teve a coragem de usar sua própria assinatura; jogaria toda a responsabilidade de seus atos nos ombros do irmão, que estava alheio a tudo ali. Pegou seu pendrive e copiou a pasta para ele, antes deixasse o computador, resolveu procurar um pouco mais. Talvez achasse algo a mais no e-mail do mais velho, que estava aberto, por sorte. Rolou a tela para baixo, passando os olhos por e-mail com anúncios, relacionados ao hotel, alguns sobre contratos que não o envolviam, porém o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o tanto de e-mails trocados com clínicas, hospitais e e-mail pessoais de médicos; de três à quatro e-mails com uma única clínica e assim ia sucessivamente; Chanyeol abriu alguns para ver seu conteúdo e seu estômago embrulhava a cada palavra daqueles textos.

Tudo se resumia à negociação, pedidos e acordos relacionados à Kyungsoo. Solicitações para encontros pessoais para discutirem sobre o caso do Kyungsoo antes que ele fosse às consultas. Jongdae estava mentindo para o sobrinho e para o irmão em relação à cegueira do mais novo. A expressão chocada deu lugar a raiva e indignação, Chanyeol puxou seu celular do bolso e tirou foto da maioria dos emails; eram muitos e ouvira Kyungsoo aumentando a voz, lhe avisando que deveria sair da sala. Guardou o celular no bolso, ainda atônito com o que descobriu e sentindo-se mal pelo mais novo, que parecia estar alheio a tudo aquilo que acabara de ver. Esse tempo todo achou que não havia cura para si ou até mesmo uma chance que não levasse a sérias sequelas, quando na verdade havia interferência de seu tio em seus médicos. Suspirou pesado e saiu de perto da mesa, deixando tudo como estava, apressou-se em ir até a porta, abrindo-a e estranhando ao não ver ninguém ali. Ouviu risadas, Kyungsoo e a secretária apareceram, com o mais novo segurando no braço da outra, que tinha um copo em mãos, o Doh forçava um sorriso, cansado de agir como alguém que precisa de ajuda com tudo na frente daquela mulher. Chanyeol chamou pelo mais novo, indo em sua direção e sorrindo em agradecimento à mulher, que voltou ao sua mesa. Despediram-se e foram embora, andando até os elevadores.

Assim que as portas metálicas fecharam-se, Kyungsoo enfiou o dedão e o dedo indicador em sua boca, tirando dois comprimidos escondidos embaixo de sua língua, colocando-os num lenço que tirou de seu terno. Fez uma careta de desgosto e umedeceu os lábios, tudo sobre o olhar atento de Chanyeol. O maior iria começar a falar sobre o que havia encontrado, mas foi cortado pelo mais novo.

— Não vamos falar disso aqui. — Afirmou, Chanyeol calou-se e assentiu, mesmo que o outro não pudesse ver.

O caminho até a Ong foi silencioso, Chanyeol apenas respondeu quando Kyungsoo o questionou se havia encontrado o que queriam, após isso o ambiente ficou apenas com o som do rádio e do barulho do tráfego. O Doh não se importou em ficar calado, a presença de Chanyeol por si só já era ótima; o silêncio não o constrangia quando estava confortável. Porém o Park mordia os lábios, quase os machucando, repassando em sua mente como falaria sobre os e-mails com Kyungsoo. De vez em quando olhava para o mais novo, observando sua expressão calma e tranquila. Se perguntou como Jongdae teria coragem de manipular a vida dos próprios familiares e a resposta para isso estava óbvia para si; o modo como o mais velho agia em nome dos negócios dizia, e muito, sobre o quão ambicioso era.

Chanyeol guiou Kyungsoo por entre os corredores do escritório da Diretoria até chegarem à sala de Chanyeol, o mesmo fechou a porta e levou a mão do menor até a cadeira em frente sua mesa. O mais velho suspirou e foi até sua própria cadeira, conectando seu pendrive no computador, fazendo mais uma cópia ali, além da que tinha no pequeno objeto.

— O que diz os arquivos? — Kyungsoo perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

— Basicamente todos tem relação com alguma filantropia que seu pai pretendia fazer e Ongs que o Elyxion ajuda. Jongdae está desfazendo tudo, mesmo sobre multa contratual ou coisas do tipo. — Passou os olhos pelas palavras nas tela de seu computador. — Também tem os cortes que foram feitos. Acredito que o senhor Doh não esteja sabendo disso, já que foram apenas nas Ongs que seu tio é responsável. — Estalou a língua em desagrado, conforme lia os documentos. Kyungsoo riu em descrença, não imaginava que seu tio estivesse fazendo tanta coisa pelas costas de seu pai. Se ele mexia em tantas áreas sem o conhecimento do do mais velho, não queria nem pensar no que ele poderia estar fazendo por debaixo dos panos, em relação ao Elyxion todo esse tempo.

Não queria ter que dar essa notícia para seu pai, pois sabia muito bem que ele ficaria furioso e pararia o tratamento para resolver tudo isso. E Kyungsoo não queria, de jeito nenhum, que o mais velho não se recuperasse de vez. Suspirou e levou o dedo indicador até os lábios, mordendo levemente, pensando no que deveria fazer, isso se pudesse realmente fazer algo para mudar isso. Mas antes que pedisse a opinião de Chanyeol, o mesmo se pronunciou, hesitante e cauteloso, fazendo o menor estranhar.

— Kyungsoo… — Chamou pelo nome do outro, ganhando tempo para pensar no que diria a seguir.

— O que? Achou mais alguma coisa? — Perguntou preocupado. Chanyeol fitou o outro, comprimindo os lábios. Suspirou e levantou-se, indo para perto do menor, ficando à sua frente, encostando-se na mesa.

— Encontrei alguns e-mails, do seu tio. — Respondeu, adiando mais do que deveria.

— E o que diziam? — Rebateu, impaciente com a enrolação do maior em lhe dizer logo o que descobrira.

— Eram e-mails trocados com médicos. — Olhou para o chão, mas subindo seu olhar de novo para fitar a confusão estampada no rosto jovem do menor. — Oftalmologistas, pra ser mais exato. E falavam sobre você. — Completou

— Não faz sentido. — Riu sem realmente achar graça no que ouvia. — Por que Jongdae falaria com meus médicos? — Questionou mais para si do que para o outro, que não respondeu, apenas mordeu os lábios.

— Seu tio manipulou seu diagnóstico, Kyungsoo. — Acusou. — Todos os e-mails foram sobre negociações. Não é difícil entender o que diziam. — Soou agressivo. Estava com raiva por Kyungsoo, que tinha perto de si alguém tão baixo quanto o próprio tio.

— Mas por que ele faria isso? — Levantou-se, ainda em choque pelo o que Chanyeol lhe dizia. Por mais estranho que Jongdae fosse, o menor não achava que ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Era seu tio, afinal. Sua família. Por que pediria para seus médicos mentirem para ele. A não ser que ele precisasse que o menor ficasse assim. — Elyxion Palace! — Murmurou atônito, porém Chanyeol foi capaz de ouvir.

— O que tem o hotel? — Olhou confuso para o mais novo parado a sua frente. O semblante raivoso tomando conta da face jovial.

— Ele quer o Elyxion, Chanyeol. — Disse entre dentes. — Mas pra isso precisa que o idiota cego aqui, não assuma a liderança quando meu pai se aposentar. — Os punhos que estavam cerrado se abriram e as mãos passaram pelos cabelos curtos, bagunçando-os. — Qual a porra do problema daquela, cara? — Perguntou retoricamente. — Ele estava esse tempo todo manipulando as merdas das minhas consultas só pra tomar meu lugar! — Riu em escárnio, passando as mãos pelo rosto.

— Kyungsoo… — Chanyeol engoliu em seco e levou sua mão até o ombro do menor, tentando confortá-lo. Porém, por impulso, o mais novo afastou o toque do maior.

Por dois anos, cansou de ir à médicos e hospitais atrás de alguém que pudesse lhe dar alguma saída, algo em que pudesse se agarrar para ter sua visão de volta, mas em todas, era sempre a mesma resposta, até que começou a aceitar tudo de uma vez; seria menos doloroso parar de lutar contra a corrente, afinal. Mas era tudo uma cena. Algo manipulado por seu tio e lembrar do rosto do homem estava lhe dando ânsia, agora. Nunca se importou de verdade; nunca se preocupou. Era apenas encenação. Ambição e desprezo disfarçados de animação e familiaridade. 

Kyungsoo suspirou desolado e com raiva, assustou-se ao ser puxado para um abraço apertado. Tentou sair do aperto, mas Chanyeol não deixou, mesmo que o menor negasse, precisava daquilo, afinal, estava sozinho ali, sem seu pai por perto e descobrira que seu tio não estava interessado no seu bem, nem mesmo um pouco. Mesmo que o conhecesse por um pouco mais que duas semanas, o Park se achou no direito de ser um ombro amigo para o menor; era da sua índole, não conseguia controlar. Ver Kyungsoo remoendo tudo aquilo à sua frente em silêncio, sem externalizar sua raiva, frustração ou tristeza, era doloroso. Se sentia mal pelo outro e não se impediria de lhe dar algum apoio, coisa que sabia que o mais novo precisaria.

Sentiu a mão do menor apertar sua camisa, retribuiu o abraço aos poucos, abaixando seu rosto, escondendo no peito de Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mordia os lábios com força, não queria soluçar e mostrar para o mais velho que estava chorando, colocando para fora tudo o que sentia, mesmo que ele não conseguisse entender o que sentia. Mas o Park sabia que as lágrimas rolavam sem parar pelo rosto do Doh, pois sua camisa estava molhada e sentia-o estremecer em seus braços, os cantos dos olhos do mais velho umedeceram e a garganta fechou em empatia com o sofrimento alheio. 

O momento dos dois foi interrompida por batidas na porta, fazendo Kyungsoo se afastar rapidamente e limpar o rosto, enquanto Chanyeol tentava processar o que estava acontecendo ali. Yixing passou pela porta, junto com Jongin, que caminhava de cabeça baixa. O chinês olhou do maior para o menor que estava de costas para si, confuso, porém questionaria sobre aquela cena, mais tarde. Precisava falar com o Park sobre o garoto ao seu lado.

— Ah… Desculpa atrapalhar, mas preciso falar com você. — Fitou o amigo.

— O que foi? — Perguntou, desviando o olhar.

— Jongin está com problemas na escola. — Colocou a mão no ombro do mais novo, olhando-o de cima. — Entrou numa briga. — Chanyeol, olhou surpreso para o garoto. Jongin não era de entrar em brigas, evitava qualquer tipo de conflito, por isso ficou chocado com o que acabara de ouvir de Yixing e ver o mais novo se encolher no lugar, de vergonha, só denunciava sua culpa.

Kyungsoo, após achar que estava digno o suficiente para se apresentar, virou em direção a voz, não tendo muita certeza se estava de frente para quem entrara na sala. E não pôde ver a expressão de espanto do chinês, ao ver quem era o homem ao lado de Chanyeol, a boca aberta não foi capaz de pronunciar algo digno e o Park achou melhor intervir logo, antes que Yixing surtasse.

— Hum… O Kyungsoo e eu estávamos resolvendo algumas questões da Ong. — Foi sucinto, tendo consciência de que só levantou mais questões na mente do amigo, que inclinou a cabeça e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver o quão íntimo os dois estavam para Chanyeol o chamar pelo primeiro nome, sem formalidades. Um sorriso despontou dos lábios finos do chinês, numa clara provocação. Tiraria aquela história a limpo mais tarde.

— Prazer, sou Doh Kyungsoo. — Apresentou-se educado, tentando dar um sorriso digno.

— Eu sei. — Cantarolou divertido, encarando o amigo. — Sou Zhang Yixing, que veio trazer Kim Jongin, para o Park Chanyeol ter uma conversinha. — Mexeu no cabelo do garoto. Kyungsoo riu, gostando de como a voz calma do outro soava em seus ouvidos.

— E por que Kim Jongin brigou na escola? — Perguntou divertido, no mesmo tom que Yixing. Este que indicou com a cabeça, para que Jongin falasse o motivo, o garoto suspirou e desviou o olhar para a janela daquela sala.

— Uns garotos estavam me provocando. Falando bosta sobre mim, sobre a Casa e todos que moram aqui. — Resumiu assunto, bufando chateado, mas logo se arrependendo, pois o lábio cortado ardeu quando fez isso. — Eu fiquei com raiva e soquei um deles. — Deu de ombros.

— E por sorte, o zelador da escola viu e impediu que Jongin fosse espancado pelos garotos. — Completou, cruzando os braços. Jongin recebia olhares repreensivos de Chanyeol e Yixing, mas foi após Kyungsoo se pronunciar que ele teve coragem de levantar o rosto.

— Quebrou o nariz do garoto? — Perguntou sorrindo de lado, cruzando os braços.

— Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol censurou o mais novo.

— Não, mas ele ficou sem um dente. — Respondeu animado.

— Jongin! — Foi a vez de Yixing censurar.

— Não se sai dando soco nas pessoas, só porque elas te irritam, Jongin. — Chanyeol brandou, cruzando os braços e olhando o garoto de cima.

— Mas eles vivem falando merda sobre a gente. — Exclamou indignado, gesticulando com os braços.

— Não se resolve nada com brigas, Jongin. — Rebateu, franzindo o cenho. O mais novo suspirou frustrado e abaixo a cabeça.

— Vocês falam como se o garoto fosse virar um delinquente. — Kyungsoo riu, jogou o peso do corpo em uma perna e colocou as mãos na cintura. — Foi errado, mas ninguém é obrigado a aguentar insultos todo dia e não ter ninguém que não faça nada sobre isso. — Deu de ombros. — Ele não vai fazer mais, porque sabe que corre o risco de prejudicar a Casa e a matrícula dele, não é Jongin? — Ouviu um murmúrio em concordância vindo do mais novo. — Chanyeol e o Yixing estão aqui pra ajudar no que você precisar, assim como eu. — Sorriu gentilmente.

— Obrigado. — O garoto murmurou envergonhado, sorrindo levemente.

— Então se mexerem com você de novo, é só nos falar que eles dois metem a porrada e eu dou apoio moral. Porque eu sou cego, mas não sou idiota de me meter em brigas. — Arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de lado. Ouviu a risada do mais novo e sentiu um leve empurrão em seu braço, mesmo que os outros dois adultos na sala estivessem rindo também.

— Não sei se você está ajudando ou atrapalhando, Soo. — Choramingou num suspiro, nem se dando conta que apelidara o mais novo, que arregalou os olhos em surpresa, mesmo com um sorriso sendo sustendo nos lábios. — Jongin, você está de castigo. E que isso não se repita. — Apontou para o garoto, que revirou os olhos e bufou frustrado. — Yixing, pode falar com a diretora sobre isso? Se possível, falar com os pais dos garotos, também. — Pediu, vendo o amigo assentir.

Normalmente, assuntos corriqueiros dos moradores da casa, não era Chanyeol ou Yixing que resolviam. Afinal, eles eram de maiores, mas sempre poderiam recorrer ao membros da Diretoria quando quisessem. Prezavam pelo diálogo e compreensão, principalmente Chanyeol, mas Jongin era de menor e qualquer assunto relacionado à ele, eram eles que deveriam resolver até que ele chegasse à maioridade.

— Então vamos indo, Jongin. — Chamou o mais novo, que estava perto da janela distraído. — Foi um prazer, senhor Doh. Espero que possa nos visitar mais vezes. — Exclamou gentil, recebendo um sorriso em resposta.

— Claro! Venho com mais tempo e calma. 

— Foi um prazer, senhor Doh. — Jongin se pronunciou, despedindo-se. — Yeollie, da próxima vez leva o seu namorado para conhecer a casa. — Sorriu travesso, fugindo do olhar indignado do mais alto. Puxou Yixing para fora da sala, que segurava o riso, não dando tempo de ouvir a resposta do Park.

Chanyeol estava constrangido pela fala do mais novo, que obviamente havia visto o jeito que mais velho não conseguia ficar sem olhar para o Kyungsoo por muito tempo, e com certeza falaria sobre isso com Yixing. O Park limpou a garganta e pediu desculpas, tendo como resposta apenas uma divertida risada do menor e não conseguiu evitar sorrir ao ver os olhos ficarem pequenos à medida que o sorriso alargava no rosto do outro. A risada de Kyungsoo fez o mais velho sentir um frio na barriga e o coração acelerar brevemente, e Chanyeol achou que era por causa do constrangimento que Jongin lhe fez passar na frente do mais novo. Porém, totalmente alheio à mente de Kyungsoo, que não se incomodava com a provocação do garoto. Não se incomodava nem um pouco. Poderia estar errado, e possivelmente estava, acreditando num lobo em pele de cordeiro, afinal, até seu próprio tio se mostrou traiçoeiros. Mas não podia negar que a sensação que Chanyeol lhe trazia era uma familiaridade impressionante, baixava sua guarda rápido demais para alguém que só o conhecia há algumas semanas. Precisava acreditar que Chanyeol era alguém em que pudesse confiar, ainda mais para aquilo que pretendia fazer, porque precisava dele ao seu lado, naquela ocasião. Só tinha ele agora.

— Preciso que vá comigo em um lugar. — Pediu descontraído, embora estivesse revirando em expectativa.

— Onde? — Perguntou, subliminarmente já concordando.

— Em uma clínica. — Respondeu firme e decidido. — Preciso reivindicar o trono, não é mesmo?! — Comentou divertido, sorrindo irônico.

Chanyeol compreendeu e aceitou o pedido do mais novo. Kyungsoo tinha o direito de saber sobre si mesmo e se tinha alguma chance, de fato; coisa que seu tio vetou desde o começo. Se ele impedia o sobrinho de saber os reais resultado, é porque alguma coisa sobre isso não lhe era útil, para que continuasse a subjugar o mais novo e buscar a posição do irmão. Então Kyungsoo faria questão de ir ao médico sem o conhecimento do mais velho e Chanyeol estaria consigo.

Na verdade, ao mesmo tempo que a raiva lhe motivava a ir em frente com essa decisão, uma parte de si estava com medo. Não se sentia tão confiante como aparentava, estava com medo do que ouviria, de saber o resultado; não sabia se queria saber. Estava começando a aceitar o fato de ser cego, de que não havia cura e a hipótese de que teria uma saída para o quarto em que se trancou e se fez confortável, o assustado de um forma que não saberia explicar. Mas queria fazer isso, precisava sair e ver o que havia do outro lado da porta.

  
  
  
  
  


[♡]

  
  
  
  
  


O doutor, que aparentava ter a idade de seu pai avaliava os exames de Kyungsoo, sob o olhar atento de Chanyeol, que estava segurando a mão do mais novo, sem nem perceber. Não sabia dizer quem estava mais nervoso; ele ou o Doh, que respirava fundo mais do que o necessário, numa falha tentativa de acalmar seu sistema, que fazia seu corpo tremer levemente. Odiava essa ansiedade e o silêncio do médico que estava vendo os exames pedido só piorava tudo, mas sentir sua mão sendo apertada lhe trouxe alguma paz. Chanyeol esteve consigo desde o princípio, estava lá na primeira consulta com aquele médico, indicado por Yixing, estava esperando por ele quando foi fazer os exames pedidos e escutou ansiosamente seus receios em relação aquela consulta, e o que o doutor diria.

Acontece que os dois se aproximaram tão rápido, que pareciam se conhecer há anos. Como amigos de longa data, como amantes de várias vidas. Já era bem óbvio o interesse que nutriam um pelo outro e a admiração que desenvolveram no tempo que passavam juntos. Kyungsoo percebeu que o envergonhado e tímido Chanyeol, se mostrava alguém centrado e confiante, muitas vezes sério demais para alguém tão gentil, quando se acostumava a estar na presença de alguém. Assim como Kyungsoo se mostrou alguém carinhoso, inseguro e por muitas vezes, infantil; este último sendo um aspecto até divertido para o Park, porque por mais imponente e confiante Kyungsoo aparentava ser à primeira vista, ele adorava provocar o mais velho quando falava algo de duplo sentido, fazia Chanyeol quase morrer do coração ao decidir pular em sua cama, sem falar que quando estava entediado pedia para o maior o girar na cadeira até que ficasse enjoado. Por muitas vezes, o mais velho achava que estava na presença de Jongin; não que achasse aquilo ruim. Estavam se mostrando um para o outro e assim como o mais novo lhe mostrava seu lado bobo de um homem de vinte quatro anos, também permitia que ele visse seus medos e insegurança, compartilhava seus traumas e agia seriamente quando deveria; tão compreensível quanto o Park, que fez questão de contar sobre tudo que lhe fazia feliz, sobre o que o deixava irritado e de como agia sem pensar quando o que amava estava em risco.

Chanyeol fazia várias coisas sem pensar em prol do que ama. Kyungsoo, ao sentir o calor se sua mão entrelaçada à sua semelhante, se perguntou se aquilo foi uma ação impensada. 

— Senhor Doh. — Chamou a atenção dos dois para si. — Não foi em nenhum hospital desde o acidente? — Perguntou ainda olhando para os papéis em suas mãos.

Kyungsoo ficou confuso com a pergunta repentina, assim como o mais velho ao seu lado. Quase riu em escárnio ao lembrar de todas as vezes que foi à consultas nesses dois anos 

— Fui em vários. — Respondeu.

— Então porque continua sem visão? — O doutor perguntou, deixando os dois à sua frente ainda mais confusos. Virou-se de frente e deixou os exames sobre a mesa de vidro, fitando o mais novo dentre os três.

— Como assim? — Rebateu, num tom levemente indignado. Obviamente estava cego, porque segundo todos os médicos em que passou, não havia cura. Por um momento, quase amaldiçoou Yixing por ter recomendado um suposto idiota.

— Senhor Doh, a pancada que sua cabeça recebeu, no dia do acidente, danificou os vasos sanguíneos que mandam suprimentos de sangue para a retina. Está por um fio, literalmente. Mas sua cegueira é transitória e felizmente, está a tempo de poder reverter essa situação — Explicou. — O que me admira é não terem feito a cirurgia para recuperar a circulação no dia do acidente, ou até mesmo na mesma semana. — Comentou mais para si do que para os dois à sua frente.

Kyungsoo parou de ouvir o que o médico murmurava. Tudo parecia sons distantes e sem sentido, para si. Estava ali, depois de tanto tempo ouvindo alguém lhe dizer que poderia voltar a enxergar. Que nem mesmo teria ficado cego se uma simples cirurgia tivesse sido feita naquele dia. Não sabia o que sentir, estava num completo vazio; estava observando de fora. Era essa a sensação. De tudo o que poderia vir a tona, nada veio, nem raiva, nem tristeza, nem felicidade, nem frustração. Kyungsoo era assim, demorava para assimilar a informação e entender o sentimento que aquilo lhe trazia. Estava tão cheio e ao mesmo tempo vazio. Nem notou quando a mão de Chanyeol tocava seu rosto delicadamente, limpando as lágrimas que rolavam pelas suas bochechas. Nem ao menos havia notado que estava chorando.

— Então quer dizer que o Kyungsoo pode voltar a enxergar? — Chanyeol tomou a frente, fazendo a pergunta que Kyungsoo não conseguia fazer. O homem mais velho à sua frente assentiu e sorriu levemente.

— Toda cirurgia tem seus riscos, ainda mais com o tempo em que o senhor Doh levou para fazer uma. — Kyungsoo fungou e riu do que acabara de ouvir. Ele não adiou nada. — Não tem outro jeito, a não ser fazer a cirurgia. E o mais breve possível. O situação dele está muito propensa à coágulos e rupturas que podem piorar a situação e a cegueira ficar de fato, irreversível. — Explicou para o mais alto, vez ou outra fitando o mais novo, que prestava atenção no que o médico dizia. — Quanto mais cedo fizermos isso, mais são as chances de ter sua visão de volta, senhor Doh.

— Vamos fazer. — Sua voz quebradiça se fez presente na sala, após alguns segundos em silêncio. Decidido em sua escolha, apertou a mão de Chanyeol que não soltara da sua em nenhum momento. Este que olhava fixamente para Kyungsoo pronto para ampará-lo ao menor sinal de que iria cair, mas o mais novo parecia firme, quase inabalável, naquele momento, decidindo sobre sua cirurgia. Não tinha certeza se era apenas uma máscara confiante, mas pouco importava; Chanyeol estaria ali de qualquer jeito, seja para rir com Kyungsoo ou limpar suas lágrimas.

Kyungsoo implorou para que o médico marcasse a cirurgia ainda para aquela semana. Tinha urgência, o que era compreensível; o doutor pensara que o menor tinha medo de ficar cego permanentemente, porém, para o Doh isso era o de menos. Sabia que ficaria bem sem visão. Muitos ficam, porque ele seria diferente? A vida continuaria, ainda teria com quem contar, ainda seria Doh Kyungsoo, totalmente capaz de fazer suas coisas, do seu jeito. Mas não deixaria sua oportunidade passar. Ainda mais sabendo que o futuro de tanta gente e até mesmo o seu próprio e de seu pai dependia disso. Enfim, iria tomar a responsabilidade para si e deixar de lado a ideia de que não seria capaz, que seu tio colocara em sua cabeça. 

Despediram-se do doutor, com a cirurgia marcada para daqui dois dias. A caminho de sua casa o silêncio foi constante, mas tudo bem. Chanyeol sabia que Kyungsoo estava pensando e o deixaria ali em seu mundo durante o caminho, ele precisava disso. Precisava se entender.

Ao chegarem na mansão do mais novo e estarem devidamente acomodados no quarto de Kyungsoo, o menor desatou a rir de repente, assustando o Park, que não sabia se deveria ficar preocupado ou rir junto. Então ficou no meio termo, rindo sem graça e sem entender do porque estavam rindo. Kyungsoo riu até ficar sem fôlego, simplesmente chorou de tanto rir. Jogou-se na cama, recuperando o ar, Chanyeol o fitava, atento às expressões e movimentos do outro que parecia ter enlouquecido de uma hora para outra.

— Eu posso voltar a enxergar. — Respirou fundo, com um sorriso no rosto, tentando normalizar a respiração. — Minha cegueira tem cura. — Murmurou.

— É. Tem sim. — Chanyeol reafirmou, sorrindo ternamente ao ver Kyungsoo tão extasiado quanto um adolescente eufórico.

— Meu tio quer que eu fique cego permanentemente. — o sorriso contente agora era triste, porém, não era desfeito.

— É. Ele quer. — Chanyeol sussurrou, deitando-se ao lado do mais novo, com o rosto virado para encará-lo.

— Ele quer tomar Elyxion para si e provavelmente odeia a mim e ao meu pai. — Riu nasalmente em descrença.

— Provavelmente. — Completou.

— Estou fazendo a coisa certa, Chanyeol? — Virou seu rosto para o lado que o mais velho estava deitado, mesmo que não estivesse enxergando, o Park sentia que o outro poderia ver sua alma e descobrir seus segredos. Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram tão grandes e cheio de brilho, mesmo que não pudesse ver luz alguma; aquelas orbes pareciam emitir sua própria luz.

— Em relação ao que? — Rebateu com outra pergunta.

— A cirurgia, não contar nada ao meu pai, pegar a responsabilidade de cuidar do futuro de várias pessoas para mim… — Listou. — De confiar em você pra me ajudar a passar por isso. — Segredou, sentindo o rosto começar a esquentar. Na verdade acabara de afirmar que já confiava em Chanyeol e o mais velho entendeu.

Chanyeol olhou para cada detalhe da face do mais novo. O nariz redondinho, os lábios fartos que pareciam um coração quando o mais novo ria, os olhos redondos e escuros, as sobrancelhas alinhadas e grossas. Tudo em Kyungsoo era perfeito aos olhos do mais velho e percebeu que poderia se perder em sua voz sempre que o Doh falava, o que de fato acontecia muito mais do que esperava. 

Não se contendo em manter suas mãos para si, Chanyeol pegou a mão de Kyungsoo e levou ao seu rosto, deixando que o mais novo lhe tocasse a face. E Kyungsoo o fez. Passou os dedos pelas pálpebras de Chanyeol, sentindo que os olhos do outro poderiam ser tão grandes quanto os seus. As sobrancelhas finas, as maçãs das bochechas macias e os lábios levemente carnudos. Kyungsoo pela primeira vez,  _ viu _ Chanyeol. Sorriu ao sentir o mais velho sorrir para si. O coração já não estava em perfeitas condições e a sensação gostosa que crescia em seu peito, só o fez ter certeza de uma coisa: Confiaria em Chanyeol mesmo se não quisesse.

O Park não tinha resposta para as perguntas do outro, exceto para a última. Só Kyungsoo saberia se suas escolhas foram as certas, lá na frente. Assim como Chanyeol soube perfeitamente que fizera a escolha certa quando correu feito louco até a mansão dos Doh, ou então nunca teria conhecido Kyungsoo e talvez a enorme vontade de beijá-lo não estaria crescendo em si agora.

Kyungsoo sentiu a cama afundar ainda mais ao seu lado e Chanyeol tocar o seu rosto. De repente estavam muito perto, mais do que dois amigos ficariam; sentia a respiração do Park mesclando com a sua e o corpo do mais velho encostando no seu, o deixando sem saída — Não que quisesse sair dali, de qualquer forma. — e sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Suas mão estava na lateral do rosto de Chanyeol, enquanto a outra apertava a camisa do mesmo. O mais velho levou sua mão até o rosto de Kyungsoo, acariciando a bochecha do mais novo, que fechou os olhos e apreciou o contato. O maior não prolongou mais do que já havia feito, uniu seu lábios aos de Kyungsoo num beijo calmo e profundo; estavam se conhecendo, se explorando e se envolvendo. Não tinham pressa, embora aquele beijo tenha sido um alívio, após tanta tensão que estava se acumulando.

A mão que apertava a camisa do mais, agora estava por baixo dela, sentindo a pele quente do mais velho, arranhando-o levemente, enquanto a outra mão o puxava para mais perto, pela nuca. Kyungsoo prendeu a respiração ao sentir as mãos de Chanyeol viajarem pelo seu corpo até que estivessem por baixo de sua blusa, acariciando sua cintura e os beijos desceram para o pescoço, fazendo o mais novo rir levemente por sentir a respiração do outro colidir naquela área sensível. Chanyeol sorriu contra a pele eriçada do mais novo, que enlaçou sua cintura com as pernas e sentiu a fricção de suas semi ereções; não podia mentir, Kyungsoo estava tão necessitado de sexo quanto um animal no cio. Ficou tanto tempo sem trnasar que achou até que havia esquecido como se fazia. O mais velho quis rir da forma que o Doh procurava desesperadamente seu quadril para se esfregar, era uma graça ver o quão necessitado de si o mais novo estava. Tinha que admitir que sentia o mesmo, por isso ele segurou firme na cintura do menor e inverteu a posições, deixando Kyungsoo por cima e livre para rebolar o quanto quisesse em si. O puxou para si, iniciando mais uma sensação de beijos, enquanto o Doh esfregava seu pau no de Chanyeol, sentindo as mãos do mais velho percorrerem suas costas, até sua bunda, apertando fortemente, puxando Kyungsoo para baixo, ao mesmo tempo que elevou seu quadril. O mais novo gemeu surpreso, com um sorriso despontando em seus lábios durante o beijo; Chanyeol enfiava suas mãos por dentro da calça do mais novo, sentindo a textura da bunda redondinha e farta do mais novo contra suas palmas.

— Tem camisinha? — Perguntou ofegante, entre beijos que distribuía pela mandíbula e pescoço do mais novo.

— No criado mudo. — Respondeu em meio à um gemido, quando uma das mãos do mais velho tocaram seu cuzinho, circulando sua entradinha. — Última g-gaveta… Junto com o… — Ofegou ao sentir Chanyeol friccionar ainda mais suas ereções. — L-Lubrificante.

Chanyeol sorriu em contentamento e achou engraçado como Kyungsoo parecia tão sensível. Achava até que o mais novo poderia gozar só com aquela simples felação e alguns beijos. E ainda estava com as roupas.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol mexia os dedos em nervosismos, não apenas os seus, mas o de Kyungsoo também; brincando com as falanges finas do mais novo. Este que sentia o toque do Park, que parecia alheio a tudo, sustentando um leve sorriso no rosto, pouco se importando se aquela roupa de hospital não lhe deixasse nem um pouco atraente aos olhos do outro, como o mais velho havia brincado. O dia da cirurgia havia chegado e o Park não saiu de perto do mais novo nem quando ele tinha ido ao banheiro para se trocar, porém o mais velho ficou calado o dia todo, comentando pouco ou apenas respondendo o que lhe perguntavam. A verdade era que Chanyeol estava inseguro, com medo e sentindo-se perdido. Há algumas semanas estava discutindo com Yixing se teriam como manter as aulas de música na Casa e agora estava ali, segurando a mão de Doh Kyungsoo, que estava preste a entrar na sala de cirurgia. Quis rir de suas próprias escolhas, porque elas o levam a situações inusitadas e na noite passada pensou se deveria fazer mais uma escolha que não era sua, de fato. Na noite anterior haviam conversado sobre falar com Seungsoo, sobre o que estavam fazendo; ninguém além dos dois e Yixing, sabiam sobre a cirurgia do Doh. Porém por mais que tenha aceitado a escolha de Kyungsoo de não contar ao pai, sentia que era injusto, tanto para o mais velho quanto para seu filho. Não tinham certeza se aquilo daria certo, não sabia que tipos de complicações poderiam acontecer.

O fato era que Chanyeol estava preocupado com Kyungsoo, tanto que sentia que estava ao lado de um familiar, que poderia perdê-lo à qualquer momento. Mas o mais novo estava bem. Um pouco ansioso, porém tranquilo. Conseguia sentir a inquietação do outro refletida em seu corpo. Estava fazendo aquilo sozinho, praticamente; sem seu tio e sua falsa preocupação e sem seu pai para lhe dar apoio, dizendo que tudo daria certo. Porque era o que Kyungsoo queria que alguém lhe disse, que tudo o que estava fazendo, no final, daria certo. Se os documentos roubados da sala de seu tio, a cirurgia, o ato de não ligar para seu pai e contar com Chanyeol para que lhe ajudasse com tudo durante sua recuperação, foram escolhas certas para que no final, desse certo. Gostaria de poder voltar à infância, quando não pensava em um império para lidar ou problemas familiares e burocrático para resolver. Queria poder ter conhecido Chanyeol na calmaria, visto seu rosto sem rugas de preocupação, porque a Ong estaria bem. 

Queria que alguém lhe disse que ele ficaria bem…

— O que foi? — Perguntou finalmente, atraindo a atenção de Chanyeol. — Desde ontem está quieto e inquieto ao mesmo tempo. — Riu baixinho. — O que foi, Chanyeol? 

O Park mordeu os lábios e fitou o rosto do menor, ponderando se deveria dizer o que estava pensando ou não. O médico chegaria à qualquer momento para levar Kyungsoo, então, talvez, não teria tempo para dizer tudo o que queria.

— Tem certeza que não quer falar com seu pai? — Suspirou baixo. — Ele te disse que está bem. Que talvez volte antes do esperado. — Argumentou, enquanto entrelaçou seus dedos com o de Kyungsoo. — É injusto pra ele, Kyunggie… E pra você também. — Pontuou tristemente. Kyungsoo suspirou, deixando que o leve sorriso que sustentava sumisse a medida que o outro falava.

— Eu sei. — Constatou, comprimindo os lábios logo em seguida, pensando nas palavras que iria usar. — O problema é que se meu pai souber. Meu tio também descobre.

— Mas o que ele poderia fazer? — Exclamou. — Você já vai estar na sala de cirurgia! — Apertou a mão do outro, tentando lhe passar alguma confiança. O mais novo nao respondeu de imediato, apenas engoliu em seco e suspirou.

— A verdade é que estou com tanto medo, que nao tenho coragem nem mesmo para falar com ele ao telefone. — Confessou. — Eu não quero falar com ninguém, nem ouvir ninguém. Estou com medo até de pensar. — Riu baixinho, sentindo que o canto dos marejaram. — Eu sei que é muito injusto com ele. Eu sei! Mas eu quero entrar naquela sala sem ter que compartilhar meus medos com ele. Coisa que fiz esse tempo todo. — Segredou.

— Ele é seu pai. — Constatou. — E tirar o direito dele de zelar e se preocupar com o próprio filho é bem egoísta, Kyungsoo. — Completou sorrindo tristemente, acariciando a mão do mais novo com o dedão.

— Eu sou um cara de vinte e quatro anos, cego após um acidente de carro e que foi privado da verdade sobre meu estado de saúde pelo próprio tio, que é maluco. — Riu divertido. — Acho que tenho o direito de ser um pouco egoísta. — Ouviu a risada baixa do mais velho, porém não pôde ver o mesmo negando com a cabeça.

— Ainda acho que você deveria ligar pra ele. — Insistiu, bufando. — Se você fosse meu filho estaria com a bunda toda vermelha só por cogitar não me dizer nada. — Resmungou indignado com a atitude de Kyungsoo de se abster de contar ao seu pai sobre o que estava acontecendo. Porém se arrependeu do que disse assim que viu o sorriso sacana nos lábios do outro, que apenas aumentava e soube que ele tinha transformado uma simples frase em duplo sentido, sem brechas para escapatória.

— Hum… Não sabia que teu fetiche era esse. — Provocou infantilmente, recebendo um leve aperto em suas bochechas.

— Cala a boca, Kyungsoo. — Revirou os olhos. — Tudo você leva na malícia.

— Tudo o que você fala é de duplo sentido. — Rebateu, dando de ombros.

Os dois foram interrompidos por um enfermeiro que veio levar Kyungsoo para a sala de cirurgia. Estava na hora. Os sorrisos antes alegres, deram espaço para expressões sérias e preocupada novamente. Chanyeol pediu um minuto para o enfermeiro que concordou e esperou pacientemente o outro dizer o que quisesse para Kyungsoo, naquele momento.

Porém nada foi dito. O que Chanyeol fez foi se abaixar em direção ao mais novo e beijar seus lábios, num toque simples, porém significativo. Kyungsoo sorriu em surpresa, mas não reclamou. Beijar Chanyeol despretensiosamente vinha sendo o que mais gostava de fazer, nesses dias. O mais velho se afastou do outro, lhe sorrindo ternamente e passou a mão pelos cabelos macios e escuros.

— Só estou roubando um pouco dos seus medos. — Segredou baixinho, perto do rosto do mais novo. — Você pode dividi-los comigo sempre que precisar. — Constatou, beijando às pálpebras de Kyungsoo que se fecharam ao sentir a respiração de Chanyeol tão perto.

Estaria mentindo se não quisesse chorar naquele momento. E queria bater no Park por lhe deixar mais emotivo do que já estava, com sua aura madura, gentil e acolhedora. Cheio de empatia para distribuir e amor para dar e celebrar. Conseguiu apenas sorrir e acenar com a cabeça, de olhos fechados, sentindo o toque quente da mão de Chanyeol em sua bochecha. Após isso o enfermeiro se aproximou e guiou Kyungsoo até a maca que trouxera, deitando-o ali. O Park segurou firme a mão do menor pela última vez, antes do enfermeiro empurrar a maca para fora do quarto. O Doh sentiu a falta de calor em sua mão e de repente se sentiu mais sozinho, enquanto o homem que empurrava a maca tentava lhe passar alguma confiança. Kyungsoo só não se deixou se preocupar, porque sabia que Chanyeol estaria naquele quarto, lhe esperando. Assim como prometera.

E Chanyeol estaria, mas não seria apenas ele. Contra tudo o que Kyungsoo falara e pedira, o mais velho pegou o celular do outro que estava consigo e foi até os contatos, procurando pelo pai do mais novo. Poderia estar fazendo algo que faria o menor lhe odiar por um bom tempo. Mas Seungsoo precisava saber e Kyungsoo precisava dele. Chanyeol aguentaria alguns gritos e expressões raivosas se fosse para dar o apoio que o mais novo precisava. E mais uma vez estava decidindo as coisas por impulso, sem pensar realmente.

Os toques de espera da linha, deixava Chanyeol ansioso, porém era ótimo para ter tempo de ensaiar o que diria. A chama foi atendida depois de vários toque, e a voz grossa do outro lado da linha deixou o Park hesitante, sentindo uma pontada de arrependimento por ter ligado para Seungsoo. Percebeu que estava calado mais do que do que o esperado, quando o mais velho alterou a voz, perguntando se estava lhe ouvindo.

— Hum… Alô? — Chanyeol gaguejou, limpando o garganta logo em seguida.

—  _ Kyungsoo? —  _ O mais velho estranhou a voz, não a reconhecendo.

— Não. Aqui é Park Chanyeol. — Respondeu após respirar fundo.

—  _ E cadê o Kyungsoo? —  _ Perguntou ríspido.

— Ele… Ele está bem, mas não pode falar agora. — Hesitou novamente, andando de um lado para o outro no quarto daquele hospital. — Senhor Doh, eu preciso que você me escute com calma.

—  _ Você é um estranho falando do celular do meu filho e me pedindo calma. — Exclamou. — Essa porra faz algum sentido? —  _ Gritou, fazendo Chanyeol morder o lábio, se repreendendo ao fazer aquilo parecer pior do que aparentava ser.

— O Kyungsoo está começando a ser operado neste momento. — Soltou de uma vez o que deveria ter explicado gradativamente.

Seungsoo ficou estático, fazendo todas as perguntas possíveis sobre Kyungsoo e porque ele estava numa sala de operação. Chanyeol sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da cama e pediu que o mais velho se acalmasse para que pudesse explicar tudo desde o início. Resumiu o máximo que pôde, focando apenas no problema de Kyungsoo, no que descobriram sobre Jongdae e nas conversas trocadas com os médicos. O problema das Ongs e da Elyxion poderia ser dito depois, afinal, naquele momento o Doh estava preocupado com seu filho e não com associações.

A longa conversa foi encerrada após Seungsoo decidir que pararia seu tratamento e voltaria para casa imediatamente, pouco se importando se Kyungsoo concordasse com isso ou não. Saber que Jongdae, seu irmão, prejudicou o mais novo por uma simples posição o abalou mais do que pensou, mas lidaria com o Doh mais novo outra hora. As passagem de avião já foram reservadas pelo assistente do mais velho assim que encerrou a ligação com Chanyeol; Seungsoo estaria ao lado de Kyungsoo na madrugada daquele dia.

Assim que o Park encerrou a conversa com o Doh, afundou-se na poltrona e espero. Era isso o que faria pelas próximas horas, porque era isso que lhe restava: esperar. 

Andou de um lado para o outro, ficou sentado ficou em pé, roeu as unhas, andou pelos corredores do hospital procurando algo para beber. Quis um chá. E não pôde evitar de sorrir ao perceber que trocou chá pelo café à medida que passava mais tempo ao lado de Kyungsoo. Fizera tanta coisa e só meia hora tinha se passado. Resolveu parar de pensar no mais novo sendo cortado e furado numa mesa fria, quando queimou a língua com o líquido quente. Voltou para o quarto onde o menor ficaria assim que terminasse a cirurgia e sentou-se novamente naquela poltrona verde escura, quase cinzenta. Tirou seu telefone do bolso e ligou para Yixing, precisava conversar com alguém sobre qualquer banalidade até que soubesse que estava tudo bem, que a cirurgia foi um sucesso e que Kyungsoo estava deitadinho naquela cama.

Em meio a tanto nervosismo, Chanyeol nem mesmo notou o quão exausto estava naquela semana. Correu com o mais de um lado para o outro, resolvia problemas com a Casa, marcava reuniões para Heechul, discutia com Yixing sobre as finança; seu nível de cansaço estava mascarado por uma correria sem fim naquelas semanas, nem ao menos notou que caiu no sono, enquanto conversava com seu amigo sobre como estava nervoso e assustado com a possibilidade de dar algo errado, que obviamente escutou os anseios do Park, porém revertia tudo em uma leve brincadeira, num intuito de descontrair Chanyeol para que pensasse no que poderia da errado e passasse a olhar o que daria certo. E uma coisa Yixing tinha absoluta certeza que daria certo. E era aqueles dois. Não se fez de rogado e falou o que pensava para o amigo, que sentiu o rosto esquentar e em pensamento concordar, porque de fato, nunca havia se sentido tão bem perto de alguém, quanto se sentia ao lado de Kyungsoo.

Sentiu seu ombro ser tocado levemente, o balançando; despertou assustado tanto pelo contato repentino, quanto por notar que já era noite ao olhar pela janela e ver a escuridão lá fora. Olhou para quem o chamava, percebendo ser o cirurgião de Kyungsoo, arregalou os olhos e virou-se para cama, vendo o mais novo ali, provavelmente ainda sedado. Fitou o médico à sua frente em expectativa.

— Ocorreu tudo perfeitamente bem na cirurgia, senhor Park. — Sorriu simpático, sussurrando para o maior, que soltou o ar em alívio, nem percebendo que havia o prendido. Chanyeol passou a mão pelos cabelos, não conseguindo evitar o sorriso ao acenar a cabeça. 

— Isso bom! — Sussurrou olhando para o mais novo que ressonava na cama ao seu lado. — Isso é ótimo!

— O efeito da sedação vai demorar a passar e assim que ele acordar vamos avaliar e examinar. Garantir de que esteja tudo bem e se, de fato, a visão dele voltou. — Pegou a prancheta com os dados de seu paciente, anotando algumas coisas.

— Mas você disse que tinha ido tudo bem. —Exclamou preocupado.

— E foi. — Fitou o maior, explicando calmamente. — Mas só saberemos se a visão dele voltou quando ele abrir os olhos. — Suspirou e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Chanyeol. — Não se preocupe. Kyungsoo está bem, não houve complicações na cirurgia e tudo indica que ele voltará a enxergar.

Chanyeol sorriu levemente e agradeceu ao mais velho, observando-o fechar a porta do quarto quando saiu. Sentou-se na poltrona, suspirando. Observou o mais novo que parecia tranquilo, apenas dormindo. Longe de todo caos que acontecia fora de sua mente. O Park pegou no pulso do mais novo delicadamente, embora seu desejo fosse segurar a mão, porém ficou com medo de estragar o acesso e acabar machucando Kyungsoo. O dedão do mais velho deslizava pela pele macia e um pouco fria daquele local, num carinha singelo, querendo falar que estava ali, com ele. Lembrou-se que prometeu ligar para Seungsoo assim que seu filho saísse da cirurgia, mas ao fazê-lo, caiu direto na caixa postal. Provavelmente o Doh estava no avião agora e não poderia atender. Suspirou, guardando o celular e recostou-se na poltrona, não soltando-se do mais novo.

Após ter dormido por tantas horas, sentado, Chanyeol sentia suas costas um pouco doloridas e aproveitou que já não estava com tanto sono e mandou mensagem para Heechul, porém antes que pudesse falar com o mais velho sobre não poder ir para Ong amanhã o celular de Kyungsoo tocou. Pegou o aparelho o olhando com desprezo ao ver o nome que brilhava na tela. Jongdae estava ligando. Não iria atender.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


Os passos nervosos e firmes ecoavam pelos escritório da mansão. Estava com ódio por ter deixado que tudo aquilo acontecesse mesmo sobre seu olhar atento. Deveria ter desconfiado daquela história mal contada sobre Chanyeol ser amigo de seu sobrinho. Aquele homem se meteu onde não devia. Deveria ter aceitado que aquela maldita Ong iria se desfazer quieto; pouco lhe importava o que aconteceria com todas aquelas pessoas. Não era problema dele. Seu único problema tinha nome e sobrenome; seu maldito sobrinho, Doh Kyungsoo. Porém, não negava que agora seu ódio estava direcionado ao outro também, que se intrometeu em seus assuntos. O Doh mais novo lhe irritava tanto, nunca deveria ter nascido e que para sua infelicidade, saiu vivo do acidente de carro. Embora vivo, estava cego e foi ali que Jongdae viu o destino lhe dar um segunda chance para fazer tudo certo daquela vez.

Só precisava manter o ceguinho, cego e inseguro para o resto da vida. Era simples, era fácil. Seu irmão um idiota andante e o sobrinho um inútil. Só restava ele para comandar tudo, sem precisar sujar as mãos, novamente. Até agora.

— Não me interessa se a porra do acesso é restrito. — Rosnou irado, com o celular em mãos. — Entra na merda daquele quarto e mate o garoto. Eu estou te pagando pra isso, seu merda! — Exaltou-se, inconformado com a incompetência de seus subordinados.

—  _ M-Mas senhor… —  _ Gaguejou, assustado com a ordem que recebera. —  _ O acordo não era isso.  _

Jongdae riu em desprezo, a ponto de tacar o aparelho na parede e chutar a primeira coisa que estivesse à sua frente. Passou a mão pelo rosto, respirando fundo. A voz calma e melodiosa que agora ele sustentava, conseguia assustar ainda mais o homem do outro lado da linha.

— Eu mudei o acordo. E nele diz que se você não matar Kyungsoo e aquele imbecil do Park, quem morre é a sua esposa. — Riu divertido. — O que acha desse acordo, seu inútil? — Perguntou retoricamente mudando de calmo para odioso em meio segundo.

O homem implorou para que Jongdae não fizesse isso. Não teria coragem de matar alguém. Já fizera tanta coisa, menos tirar a vida de uma pessoa e sentia-se entre a cruz e a espada ao ouvir a ameaça de morte para sua esposa. Porém antes que terminassem a conversa e decidissem o que fazer, a ligação foi encerrada. Aquilo deveria significar que não havia negociações. Ele teria que matar Doh Kyungsoo.

Na mansão a ligação foi interrompida por um único e inconveniente motivo. Seungsoo havia voltado.

Para o eterno azar de Jongdae, seu irmão ouviu muito bem sua fala ao ordenar que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol fossem mortos. A mala jogada no chão e a expressão se contorcendo entre surpresa e nojo, não foi o bastante para que Jongdae admitisse tudo. Durante seu voo, Seungsoo fez questão de se informar sobre tudo o que seu irmão fez durante sua ausência e conseguiu se espantar ao ouvir como Jongdae mudou tanto em tão pouco tempo, descobriu até mesmo um possível casa de corrupção envolvendo o mais novo, embora nada fosse certo. Teria tempo para saber mais assim que chegasse. E Jongdae ao ver seu irmão ali na porta, fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: ser cínico e dissimulado. Fitou seu irmão e sorriu largamente, inclinando levemente a cabeça para o lado.

— Seungsoo? Que surpresa. — Comentou em animação forçada. — Não deveria estar na Suíça, se tratando? — Aproximou-se de braços aperto, estalando a língua logo em seguida. — Kyungsoo ficará bravo ao descobrir que voltou. — Fingiu não ter dito nada segundos atrás sobre a morte encomendada de seu sobrinho, porém o que não esperava era que o punho fechado de Seungsoo lhe acertasse certeiro. Ao ser pego de surpresa, desequilibrou-se e caiu no piso frio daquele escritório. Sentiu um gosto metálico em sua boca e olhou espantado para seu irmão.

O olhar de desprezo e ódio que Seungsoo lhe dava, o fez sentir vontade de rir; gargalhar tão alto que a mansão inteira escutaria. Aquilo era engraçado para Jongdae. Porém fingiria um pouco mais, afinal, seu irmão era um imbecil cheio de compaixão, acreditava em tudo o que inventa.

— Seungsoo? — Exclamou chocado, colocando a mão sobre os lábios, levantando-se do chão. — Qual o seu problema? — Seungsoo abriu a boca em descrença ao ver que mesmo depois de tudo seu irmão ainda teria coragem de dissimular tão facilmente. Negou com a cabeça e riu de desprezo. Socou Jongdae mais uma vez, acertando seu nariz.

— Quem é você? — Gritou, empurrando Jongdae, assim que o outro se virou indignado pelo segundo soco. — Você enganou a mim e ao meu filho! — Empurrou mais uma vez. — Você destruiu o Kyungsoo! Seu sobrinho! — Berrou perto do rosto do mais novo, que agora estava encurralado entre a estante de livros e Seungsoo. — Você não é meu irmão. É um monstro. — Afirmou com o semblante dolorido ao ver que a pessoa que achava conhecer, na verdade era alguém totalmente diferente. Que viveu e conviveu com uma mentira por tantos anos, submetendo até mesmo seu filho, inconscientemente, à isso.

A expressão espantada de Jongdae transformou-se em desprezo. E um sorriso do mesmo sentimento tomou conta de seus lábios. Seungsoo o segurava pela gola da camisa social que agora estava manchada com seu sangue, olhando fixamente para si, querendo encontrar algum resquício de que tudo aquilo era mentira e Jongdae era apenas seu irmão caçula divertido e bom. Mas ele não era e ver Seungsoo procurando gentileza em si lhe dava vontade de gargalhar. E foi o que fez.

— Eu não sou um monstro, meu irmãozinho. — Cantarolou sorrindo. — Sou um homem de ambição, que sabe exatamente o que quer e estou pouco me fodendo pra quem devo tirar do meu caminho para conseguir. — Afirmou rindo e dando de ombros. Sentiu sua costas quando Seungsoo lhe puxou e empurrou de volta contra a estante com força, porém a única que fez foi rir ainda mais sem tirar os olhos da figura do seu irmão. — Até mesmo moleques mimados e inúteis que deveriam estar à sete palmos da terra.

— Você me enoja! — Cuspiu as palavras ásperas na face do outro, que apenas sorriu ladino e deu de ombros.

— Que coincidência, irmão. — Sorriu largamente. — Você e aquele moleque também me dão nojo. — A mão sorrateira foi até suas costas, tirando de sua cintura aquele objeto metálico, apertando um pequeno botão, fazendo a parte afiada surgir. Jongdae sorriu ainda mais, irritando Seungsoo. — Por isso que por mim, vocês dois já estariam mortos, queimando inferno! — Grunhiu com ódio no olhar, enfiado o canivete que tinha em mãos de uma vez por todas no estômago do irmão.

Seungsoo assustou-se e sentiu muita dor ao sentir Jongdae fazer o canivete ir mais fundo no corte. O aperto em volta da gola do mais novo se desfez, agora ele apenas segurava nos ombros do irmão, buscando algum apoio. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada, nem ao mesmo gritar, pois Jongdae lhe golpeava pela segunda e terceira vez, olhando fixamente nos olhos arregalados do mais velho. O Doh mais novo não sentia nada além de desprezo ao ver o olhar de seu irmão implorando para que parasse e o ajudasse. O sorriso despontando em seus lábios ao ver Seungsoo cair de joelhos, o sangue manchando sua roupa; já não tinha forças. As mãos que escorregaram dos braços do mais novo agora estavam pressionando a barriga.

— Minha nossa! — A atenção de Jongdae foi para a porta ao ver a empregada em choque com a cena de seu patrão caído no chão. Trincou a mandíbula em desagrado. E escondeu a canivete atrás de si rapidamente.

— O que está fazendo parada aí? — Gritou em desespero, abaixando-se para ficar perto do irmão. — Vá chamar a ambulância! — Berrou, assustando a mulher que correu para pedir ajuda.

Jongdae aproveitou que a outra havia saído e correu para fora da mansão. Se não fosse por aquela maldita empregada aparecendo, Seungsoo apodreceria naquele escritório. Mas tinha certeza que não chegaria vivo até o hospital, fez cortes profundo e sorria só com a ideia de que seu irmão sangraria até a morte.

Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para o mais longe possível. Já sabia onde se esconderia, já que obviamente iriam lhe entregar para a polícia. Teria tempo para pensar e planejar o que faria. A merda já foi feita, só falta resolvê-la, mas por enquanto seu plano era sumir.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤] 

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol passou a madrugada inteira tentando ligar para Seungsoo, mas só caía na caixa postal. Desistiu e pensou que talvez ele estivesse descansando em casa antes de ir ver Kyungsoo. Mandou mensagens apenas para informar o estado do mais novo e não mexeu mais no celular. Havia dormido de mal jeito no começo daquela manhã; não aguentou e pegou no sono às cinco da manhã. Kyungsoo ainda não tinha acordado e durante a madrugada enfermeiros vinham, provavelmente para checar o soro, a temperatura e o acesso. Chanyeol não sabia, não fazia a mínima ideia do que eles estavam fazendo, só sabia que Kyungsoo estava passando bem a noite. O que lhe deixava aliviado.

Despertou preguiçosamente e agoniado ao sentir seu rosto ser cutucado. Mexiam nas suas bochechas, nariz, bocas, porém acordou de vez e um pouco irritado quando puxaram sua orelhas. Afastou o rosto dos toques invasivos e abriu os olhos irritados tanto pelo jeito que fora acordado quanto pela claridade.

Olhou para cama de Kyungsoo e o viu acordado. Um sorriso enorme nos lábios ressecados e esbranquiçados, e os olhos brilhando, cheios de lágrimas. Observou confuso aquela cena, ainda incerto do que acabara de acontecer. Não entendeu no começo porque Kyungsoo lhe acordou cutucando seu rosto, nem porque estava chorando, mesmo que estivesse sustentando um sorriso de rasgar as bochechas. Aproximou-se rapidamente do mais novo, olhando-o de cima a baixo procurando qualquer ferimento ou alguma área em que estivesse sentindo dor. Mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia de errado, a voz rouca e baixa do mais novo se fez presente, mesmo que estivesse falhando.

— Você é lindo, Chanyeol! — Afirmou rindo fraco, sentindo mais lágrimas rolarem pela lateral de seus olhos. — Você é lindo demais, porra! — Espalmou a mão na bochecha do mais velho.

Chanyeol demorou um segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo. E quando o fez, riu espantado. Colocou sua mão sobre a de Kyungsoo e deitou seu rosto sobre a palma do mais novo e não conseguiu parar de sorrir. Sentia as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos, vendo como o Doh já havia molhado o rosto inteiro. Levou seus lábios até as pálpebras do menor e beijo cada uma, sentindo o gosto salgado em sua boca, pouco se importando com isso. Afinal, Kyungsoo estava enxergando.

Doh Kyungsoo estava lhe enxergando.

Riram mais um pouco até que foram interrompidos pelo médico que entrava no quarto. Ele examinou Kyungsoo e sorriu ao dar a notícia de que estava tudo certo. Chanyeol só faltou pular de alegria. O doutor explicou que Kyungsoo precisaria ficar algum tempo se recuperando no hospital para depois poder terminar o resto da recuperação em casa. Contou para o mais novo o que ocorreu na cirurgia, assim como contou ao Chanyeol no dia anterior, mesmo que tenha explicado como seria o processo de operação antes de Kyungsoo assinar o termo de consentimento. Deixou o quarto após tudo muito bem explicado e avisando que voltaria mais tarde para ver mais exames.

Kyungsoo suspirou, chamando a atenção do mais velho, que virou-se para o Doh e sorriu; sentou-se na poltrona ao lado na cama, sem tirar os olhos do mais novo. O menor riu sem graça, acenando levemente a cabeça, indicando curiosidade do porque estava sendo encarado daquela forma, porém não obteve resposta.

— Se for pra você ficar me olhando igual um idiota, eu prefiro voltar a ser cego. Isso é muito desconcertante. — Brincou, virando rosto para a janela. Ouvindo a risada leve de Chanyeol. — Você fazia isso o tempo todo? — Perguntou, curioso para saber se encarar era uma mania da mais velho.

— Eu não te encarava o tempo todo. — Explicou-se. — Só quando você não estava olhando. — Brincou, vendo Kyungsoo falhar em segurar o riso e riu junto, contagiado pela felicidade do mais novo.

Chanyeol mexeu nos cabelo do mais novo, brincando com os fios já um pouco maiores de quando conhecera Kyungsoo pela primeira vez. Os fios tocando em sua mãos era uma sensação boa; poderia ficar ali por horas. O Doh fitou os olhos do mais velho, sentindo o peito aquecer num sentimento gostoso de se sentir e desejou que pudesse estar com Chanyeol por muito tempo, só para sentir-se tão bem quanto se sentia ao estar perto daquele homem, de ver seu sorriso bobo e gravar para sempre aquela imagem em sua memória. Levantou os braços, envolvendo o rosto de Chanyeol com sua mãos o trazendo para perto de seu próprio rosto. O Park fechou os olhos, mas Kyungsoo não; ficou parado, olhando de perto cada detalhe da face do mais velho antes que, enfim, resolvesse juntar os lábios em um beijo demorado, de certa forma necessitado. Numa necessidade de transmitir tudo o que sentia e pensava naquele toque íntimo. Necessidade de saber que aquilo era real, que aquele era o Chanyeol; o maluco que gritara em seu portão e que agora estava gostando mais do que apenas um amigo ou uma foda casual. Que se mostraram alguém que ainda acreditava na bondade humana e conseguia despertar o amor e qualquer um.

Chanyeol separou-se de Kyungsoo a contragosto. Poderia ficar ali por mais algumas horas, mas achou melhor parar antes que ficasse de pau duro ali e definitivamente não teria como Kyungsoo lhe ajudar com isso. Embora este que estivesse lhe provocando ao ter o puxado para mais perto e procurava esconder suas mãos por debaixo da camisa do mais velho. Sorriu para o Doh, que tinha os lábios carnudos ainda mais inchados depois do beijo, embora sua situação não fosse muito diferente. Kyungsoo levou suas mãos para a nuca e cintura de Chanyeol, o puxando para perto, numa abraço um pouco desleixado.

— Obrigado. — Disse baixinho, apertando o outro um pouco mais contra si.

Kyungsoo não precisou falar mais nada, nem dizer em um discurso bonitinho o quão agradecido estava; o Park entendeu. Estava claro, com todas as letras os sentimentos do mais novo. Uma pequena palavra estava carregada de sentimentos que não poderiam ser ditos, mesmo com muito esforço. Chanyeol entendia muito bem de sentimentos demais para palavras de menos. Sua vida inteira era basicamente, muito de algo para ser descrito em tão pouco.

Sorriu ternamente, escondeu seu rosto no pescoço do mais novo, sentindo o cheiro de sua pele. Kyungsoo abriu um espaço para o mais velho que deitou-se ali e ficou agarrado ao menor, que brincava com seus cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio, apenas aproveitando a companhia e o carinho um do outro, numa quietude gostosa e reconfortante. Era quase como se sentir em casa. 

Contudo, foram interrompidos novamente. Não por um médico ou enfermeiras; o celular de Kyungsoo ecoou pelo quarto. O mais velho o tirou de seu bolso e estendeu para o Doh, que negou e pediu para que Chanyeol atendesse e dissesse que não poderia falar agora. O Park concordou e atendeu a chamada que era do pai do mais novo, era Seungsoo, provavelmente querendo saber do filho, e como estava. O mais velho, a essa hora, já deveria estar aqui, dividido entre brigar com o Kyungsoo ou abraçá-lo.

— Alô? — Atendeu.

—  _ Senhor Doh? —  _ A voz do outro lado da linha parecia confusa.

— Não, aqui é o Chanyeol. — Olhou para o mais novo que mantinha seus olhos fechados, enquanto ainda brincava com o cabelo do mais velho. — O Kyungsoo não poder falar agora.

—  _ Senhor Park, sou eu. Senhor Kim. Mordomo da mansão. —  _ Apresentou-se apressado. —  _ Onde está o senhor Kyungsoo? —  _ Perguntou aflito.

— Senhor Kim, o que houve? — Perguntou preocupado. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e olhou curioso para Chanyeol ao ouvir o nome de seu mordomo ser mencionado.

—  _ O senhor Doh foi esfaqueado pelo irmão. —  _ Disse, sentindo o peso de suas palavras. —  _ Ele está sendo operado agora. O senhor Kyungsoo precisa vir para o hospital! _ — Implorou nervoso.

— E-Em que hospital? — Levantou-se da cama, chocado com o que acabara de ouvir.

—  _ Hospital das Clínicas. —  _ Respondeu de imediato.

— Certo! Obrigado. — Encerrou a ligação sem dar tempo do mais velho dizer mais nada. Sob o olhar atento e confuso do mais novo, Chanyeol pensou se deveria dizer a verdade ou poupar Kyungsoo, que acabara de sair de uma cirurgia.

Achou tudo uma grande ironia. No mesmo hospital em que estava feliz por ter sua visão de volta, em alguma sala do andar de operação, seu pai estava em uma cirurgia para se salvar da morte que seu próprio irmão o enviou. Seria errado esconder o estado em que Seungsoo se encontrava, de Kyungsoo. Era a mesma lógica que usou ao ligar para o mais velho, porém os papéis dos Doh se inverteram. 

Olhou para o mais novo tentando não demonstrar tristeza o que claramente falhou, já que Kyungsoo começava a ficar preocupado.

— Era o Kim, não? — Perguntou, se ajeitando na cama. — O que ele queria? O que disse pra você ficar com essa cara? Quem está no hospital? Ele está bem? — Disparou de uma vez, não dando tempo para que Chanyeol respondesse.

O mais velho mordeu os lábios, fitando Kyungsoo, incerto. Contar sobre Seungsoo era o que deveria ser feito, mas não tinha muita escolha. Não sabia o estado do Doh e se ele sairia daquela sala com vida; não tinha muita informação além do desespero do mordomo e que Jongdae havia esfaqueado o próprio irmão. Chanyeol suspirou fundo desviando seus olhos do olhar inquisidor de Kyungsoo, sentou-se na poltrona e pegou a mão do mais novo, acariciando-a, acalmando o outro por antecipação. Olhou para o mais novo, que já estava irritado com a demora para receber repostas.

— Kyungsoo, o senhor Kim ligou pra avisar que aconteceu algo com o seu pai. — Começou, testando as palavras saíam de sua boca, avaliando cada expressão do mais novo.

— Meu pai? — Franziu o cenho em confusão. — O que aconteceu com ele? — Kyungsoo viu Chanyeol suspirar e desviar o olhar.

— Seu pai voltou da Suíça. — Explicou. — Eu contei pra ele sobre sua cirurgia e ele decidiu voltar. — Confessou.

— Você fez o que? — Se alterou, enrugando as sobrancelhas grossas em desagrado.

— Só que parece que algo aconteceu quando ele voltou. — Comprimiu os lábios. Kyungsoo esperava o mais velho terminar de falar e lhe explicar o que havia acontecido. — O senhor Kim disse que seu tio esfaqueou seu pai e agora ele tá nesse hospital sendo operado — Soltou de uma vez por todas.

Kyungsoo ficou sem reação por alguns segundo, até que sentiu seu ar lhe faltar. Olhou para todos os cantos, sentindo seu olhos embaracem ainda mais por causa das lágrimas. Começou a afastar a coberta fina daquela cama, querendo se levantar. Porém Chanyeol o impediu, sentindo o mais novo o empurrar para que soltasse e deixasse que fosse atrás de seu pai.

— Kyungsoo, para! Espera, não faz isso. Você não pode. — Pediu, mantendo o mais novo na cama, com certa dificuldade, o mesmo nem lhe dando ouvido; apenas murmurava para que fosse solto. — Kyungsoo! — Falou sério e alto, segurando firmemente dos braços do mais novo. — Se acalma, por favor. — Pediu brando, observando Kyungsoo parar e elevar o olhar molhado até o seu.

Chanyeol o abraçou e o mais novo desabou num choro dolorido e desesperador. Agarrou a camisa do Park e apertou com força, descontando sua tristeza no tecido. Kyungsoo estava com medo e desesperado. Ouvir que seu pai estava no hospital, porque seu tio tentou matá-lo foi mais do que pôde aguentar; sentiu-se pequeno e impotente, até mesmo egoísta. Estava feliz nos braços de Chanyeol, enquanto seu pai estava sendo esfaqueado pelo próprio irmão. Queria estar com ele, sair daquela cama e ir segurar a mão dele, lhe dizer que estava tudo bem, que ele ficaria bem. Queria estar ali com ele do mesmo jeito que ele esteve consigo. Sentiu seu peito afundar em tristeza e medo ao pensar que não o teria mais para lhe arrastar para todos os eventos de caridades possível, nem para dizer frases de efeito e sentir orgulho do que dissera. Seu estômago se revirou ao cogitar a hipótese de que nunca mais receberia aqueles abraços sufocantes.

Kyungsoo estava perdendo seu pai, em algum lugar daquele hospital. Estava perdendo a única pessoa que tinha na vida.

Chanyeol ficou preocupado com o choro contínuo do mais novo e como toda aquela emoção poderia afetar sua pós operação. Com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas que molhavam suas bochechas, avistou o botão para chamar e enfermeira, o pegou e apertou. Afastou Kyungsoo de si, apenas para que a mulher pudesse dar um sedativo para o Doh. Chanyeol nunca se sentiu tão mal; a cena do mais novo se quebrando ao pensar na possibilidade de perder seu pai foi horrível. Queria poder apagar isso da memória do outro, levá-lo para longe e cuidá-lo.

Agradeceu à enfermeira e explicou porque Kyungsoo estava naquele estado. Pediu a ajuda mulher para que pudesse ter notícias sobre Seungsoo e a mesma lhe prometeu que traria informações assim que possível. Chanyeol concordou e esperou, novamente. O que mais fizera naqueles dois dias foi esperar e não gostava disso, porque prolongava sua ansiedade e aumentava seus medos.

Kyungsoo dormiu o dia todo, só acordou à noite. Mesmo meio grogue por causa da sedação, perguntou por seu pai. Chanyeol não sabia sobre Seungsoo. Tudo o que recebera foi a informação de que ainda estava em cirurgia e isso foi há três hora. Segurou a mão do mais novo, pedindo para que ele não se esforçasse muito. Depois de um tempo o efeito da sedação passou e por mais calmo que estivesse comparado à antes, Kyungsoo ainda tinha os olhos marejados ao lembrar em que estado seu pai se encontrava. Chorou baixinho, com Chanyeol ao seu lado lhe dando apoio e respeitando o silêncio que o mais novo desejava.

Não tiveram notícias de Seungsoo há um bom tempo e só conseguiam pensar no pior.

  
  
  
  
  


[♤]

  
  
  
  
  


Semanas se passaram e Kyungsoo estava se recuperando em casa, seguindo à risca as recomendações médicas que lhe foram passada assim que recebeu alta. Por mais que tivesse assistência na mansão, Chanyeol fazia questão de ir todos os dias ver se Kyungsoo estava bem ou se precisava de algo, por vezes dormir por lá mesmo. Não que isso surpreendesse o mais novo, afinal, foi Chanyeol que se prontificou a ficar com o Doh nos primeiros dias, quando voltou para casa. 

Já podia fazer as coisas por si só, mas o mais velho parecia não entender isso. Kyungsoo não reclamava, afinal, nas vezes que Chanyeol resolvia dormir em sua casa, o mais novo aproveitava da melhor forma possível. O Park se fazia de rogado, mas a verdade era que ele era tão cheio de tesão quanto Kyungsoo, quando estavam sozinhos no quarto.

Kyungsoo se levantou da cama, caminhando lentamente até o chuveiro. A água quente lhe deixava com mais vontade de voltar e dormir por mais algumas horas, porém tinha compromissos naquele dia e não poderia faltar. Suspirou cansado ao abrir seu guarda roupas, jogou sua toalha de qualquer jeito na cama e pegou as roupas que tinha separado na noite anterior. O terno preto lhe caiu muito bem. Arrumou seu cabelo assim que estava devidamente vestido e saiu para o desjejum. Ainda se sentia estranho de fazer toda aquela rotina, enxergando novamente. Se acostumou tanto a calcular seus passos e decorar a casa, que até mesmo agora, com a visão perfeita, contava os degraus da escadaria, descendo-a calmamente.

Kyungsoo sentou-se à mesa já posta e suspirou tristemente. Estava sem fome, por mais que naquele café da manhã só houvesse as coisas que ele mais gostava. Tudo estaria perfeito, se aquela melancólica não estivesse lhe dominado.

— Que cara é essa? Parece até que alguém morreu. — Brincou.

— Bom dia, pai. — Riu ao ter seu pai lhe apertando os ombros, no intuito de pedir que o mais novo relaxe.

Seungsoo se salvou naquele dia. A cirurgia teve algumas complicações, mas tudo ocorreu bem no final. A recuperação do mais velho estava sendo praticamente no mesmo período que a de seu filho. O Doh acabou por decidir terminar seu tratamento em seu país, não poderia viajar por causa de sua condição e não queria ficar longe de Kyungsoo depois de tudo o que passaram. Comemorou com seu filho e Chanyeol o sucesso de suas cirurgias e naquele tempo em que o Park ia sempre a sua casa o conheceu um pouco mais e colocou em dia os assuntos sobre a Ong. Não tocaram no nome de Jongdae; não queria saber sobre o homem por algum tempo, mesmo que estivesse sendo procurado, após Seungsoo prestar queixa. Ele simplesmente sumiu, as últimas imagens dele foram as das câmeras de segurança da mansão.

Seungsoo percebeu o sentimento mútuo que Kyungsoo e Chanyeol compartilhavam, mas vivia reclamando para seu filho que não sabia se considerava o Park seu genro ou não, então que os dois se decidissem logo. O que era rapidamente desconversando.

Kyungsoo iria à uma reunião no lugar de seu pai. Aos poucos os dois estavam voltando à vida, colocando-as no eixo, sendo o pilar um do outro. Mal tocou em seu café, estava nervoso e com medo demais para colocar qualquer coisa no estômago. Despediu-se de Seungsoo com um abraço e um aviso para que o mais velho não esquecesse de tomar os remédios. Saiu de casa rumo ao local da reunião. Pedindo ao seu motorista que fosse rápido, porque de alguma forma, conseguiu se atrasar para sair de casa. Se aquilo não era algum sinal para que desistisse e voltasse para debaixo da coberta, não sabia o que era.

O Doh estava atrasado e se repreendeu por dar uma primeira impressão tão ruim em sua primeira reunião com eles. Seu pai estaria rindo de si, se estivesse ali para ver o quão suado estava após correr por aquela área com sua assistente no encalço. 

— Senhor Doh, estamos bem atrasado. — Disse ofegante, acompanhando os passos largos do seu chefe, enquanto checava o horário em seu relógio. 

— Jura, Baekhee? Achei que essa correria toda é porque faz bem pro coração. — Respondeu irônico, recebendo um bico chateado da mulher.

Finalmente achou a sala e antes que passasse pela porta, ajeitou o tento e limpou o suor com um lenço que sua assistente lhe ofereceu. Respirou fundo e entrou calmamente na sala; o rosto impassível e confiante não condizia em nada com o homem medroso e nervoso — que preferia ter parado naquela sorveteria e ficado ali o dia todo, do que passar por todo esse nervosismo. — de segundos atrás. Cumprimentou todos da sala de uma única vez e pediu desculpas pelo seu atraso. Tomou seu lugar à mesa e pediu que começassem a pauta da reunião. Uma imponência totalmente fingida, porém que pareceu convencer a muitos naquela sala, menos um.

— Vou direto ao ponto. Essa reunião foi solicitada para pedir que o senhor reconsidere, senhor Doh. — Siwon se pronunciou. Havia voltado de sua viagem no dia anterior e com péssimas notícias. Não conseguiu nenhum colaborador e voltou para a Ong torcendo para que conseguisse convencer que continuassem com a associação com Elyxion Palace. O mais velho iria continuar o discurso que ensaiou em frente ao espelho de seu banheiro, porém Kyungsoo o interrompeu.

— Estou a par do que meu tio fez durante a ausência do meu pai. — Seu rosto sério deixava as pessoas naquela mesa em expectativa, sem sabe o que esperar do filho de Doh Seungsoo. — E peço perdão por isso. — Seu olhar baixou por tempo, em vergonha pelo o que seu tio fizera utilizando do nome de sua família e do hotel.

Todos da sala se entreolharam, confusos com o pedido repentino do mais novo. Não esperavam por isso; imaginavam um garoto mimado, inexperiente e arrogante. Porém Chanyeol e Yixing sabiam que o mais novo não era assim, passava longe de ser, por isso esconderam o riso ao ver as expressões confusas de muitos daquela sala.

— Ahm… Tudo bem. — Siwon declarou, incerto.

— Não deixaremos de ser colaboradores. Nunca nem cogitamos essa ideia. — Explicou, gesticulando com a mão, enquanto a outra brincava com a caneta da mesa. Estava começando a ser informal e deixar-se levar. Sua assistente tossiu em aviso e Kyungsoo endireitou sua postura, limpando a garganta. — O que estou tentando dizer é que não precisam se preocupar, continuaremos com a Ong e o apoio financeiro voltará ao valor inicial, retirando os cortes que foram feitos sem nosso conhecimento. — Sorriu minimamente ao ver Siwon suspirar desacreditado e em alívio ao mesmo tempo. Alguns ali sorriam satisfeitos e outros murmuravam algo que Kyungsoo não queria saber. Seu olhos encontraram os de Chanyeol que brilhavam em orgulho e felicidade, sorriu minimamente para o mais velho que retribuiu um piscar de olho.

A reunião não se prolongou muito, para alívio de Kyungsoo, então despediu de todos que saiam da sala, com educação. Assim que o último associado saiu, ficaram apenas Heechul, Siwon, Chanyeol e Kyungsoo e sua assistente.

O presidente se aproximou do mais novo e apertou sua mão, agradecendo tudo o que fizeram e fazem pela Ong. Era algo muito importante, não só para eles, mas para a sociedade e as pessoas que iam e vinham naquela Casa, sabendo que tinham pessoas que zelavam por elas. Heechul foi mais ousado e abraçou Kyungsoo dando tapinhas em suas costas como quem felicita uma criança por ter feito um bom trabalho. O Doh torceu o nariz pelo tratamento, mas deixou passar, Chanyeol lhe contara como Heechul podia ser imprevisível. E porque o mais velho lhe sussurrou como fizera certo ao ter dado ouvidos ao louco que berrava no portão de sua casa.

Siwon despediu-se do mais novo e sua assistente, enlaçando a cintura de Heechul, puxando para ir embora, fazendo-o reclamar por não ter deixado que ele conversasse, com Baekhee, a assistente de Kyungsoo, sobre os tipos de produtos que usava para deixar sua pele tão bonita. A garota lhe prometeu que mandaria a lista assim que possível. Pediu licença, ao ver que Chanyeol e Kyungsoo queriam ficar um tempo sozinhos e fingiu ir fazer algo de importante, que era andar pelo pátio da Ong.

Kyungsoo riu do jeito atrapalhado da assistente, porém sua risada foi coberta pelos lábios do mais velho, que puxou o Doh pela cintura num toque cheio de saudades. Chanyeol acariciou a bochecha do mais novo, sentindo-a um pouco fria por causa do suor de mais cedo. Kyungsoo separou os lábios, porém enlaçou a cintura do maior com seus braços, deixando seus corpos colocados, impedindo o Park de se afastar.

— Você tinha que marcar reunião justo hoje? — Choramingou, apoiando o queixo no peito do mais velho.

— O que tem demais hoje? — Riu, abraçando o menor que estava encostado em si parecendo um garotinho.

— É dia dos namorados! — Pontuou indignado. — Eu poderia estar dormindo agora, me preparando pra mais tarde beijar a boca de algum solteiro em algum barzinho legal. — Sorriu de canto, reclamando ao receber um tapa na bunda.

— Por que você iria beijar alguém em um barzinho hoje, quando tem à mim? — Comprimiu os lábios e arqueou uma sobrancelha, querendo tirar aquela história a limpo.

— Não somos namorados. — Respondeu simplista, dando de ombros.

E de fato não eram. Era alguma coisa entre amigos que fodiam e namorados, nunca disseram que eram exclusivos ou algo assim, embora nenhum dos dois tenham saído com mais ninguém enquanto estavam juntos naquele último mês e gostavam disso. Estarem um com outro era suficiente e satisfatório demais para pensar em ficar com outras pessoas. Chanyeol revirou os olhos. Achava que estava bem óbvio que estavam namorando, pelo menos, para ele sim. Precisava de um pedido? Acontece que sim. Precisava! Kyungsoo era desse tipo, o Park descobrira. Gostava de pedidos e das coisas claras, gostava de romance e declarações despretensiosas após o sexo. Chanyeol estaria mentindo se dissesse que não amava esse jeitinho só dele de sair do safado para o romântico tão naturalmente. Por isso estava preparado naquele dia.

— Achei que já éramos. Amigos não fodem tanto quanto nós. — Sorriu sacana ao falar a última frase, fazendo Kyungsoo se arrepiar.

— Fodem, sim, se eles quiserem. — Rebateu.

— E quando eles passam a fazer declarações madrugadas à dentro? — Subiu uma de suas mãos para o rosto do mais novo. A voz baixa e calma; os olhos fixos nos de Kyungsoo.

— Continuam sendo amigos. — Retrucou sorrindo.

— E se eles estiverem apaixonados, não suportando ficar longe um do outro? — Perguntou baixinho, com o rosto sereno, observando o sorriso desafiador de Kyungsoo vacilar.

— São amigos apaixonados. — Disse baixinho, igual à Chanyeol, que riu leve.

— Você tem resposta pra tudo? — Perguntou divertido, apertando a bochecha do outro, levemente, recebendo um aceno positivo. — Então me responde uma coisa.

— O que? — Perguntou ansioso, sabia o que Chanyeol perguntaria, porém não podia deixar de se sentir nervoso como um adolescente.

O Park sorriu ternamente, olhando no fundo dos olhos do mais novo, acariciando seu rosto.

— Vamos num motel vintage hoje? — Sorriu esperançoso. — A gente pode transar no quarto da Marylin Monroe ao som de Elvis e Beatles. — Pediu fazendo bico.

Kyungsoo olhou para Chanyeol em choque com o que acabara de escutar. Bufou e revirou os olhos, se afastando do mais velho, porém sendo puxado de volta por este, que ria divertido da reação do mais novo. Puxou a face do Doh com as duas mãos para perto da sua e selou seus lábios com os dele, que formava um bico em desapontamento. 

— É sério! Vamos? — Pediu animado. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos mais uma vez e concordou sem dar muita importância. Não ganhou um pedido oficial de namoro, porém sua foda estava garantida para aquela noite. — Perfeito! Te ligo mais tarde. Preciso ir. — Beijou Kyungsoo mais uma vez e saiu da sala, mas não sem antes deixar um papel nas mãos do menor que o olhou na porta, confuso. Chanyeol apenas sorriu genuinamente e piscou para Kyungsoo, saindo logo em seguida.

O mais novo abriu o papel e viu um bilhete escrito à mão em uma letra bonita e cursiva. Não conseguiu evitar de sorrir largamente e sentir o coração pular fortemente ao ler o que estava escrito. Era brega e clichê, com um toque de humor que Chanyeol sabia muito bem fazer e Kyungsoo amava.

  
  
  
  


_ " Por mais que tenha sido você quem voltou a enxergar, eu pude te ver claramente no meu futuro incerto e quase me ceguei na luz que você trouxe. Nunca fiquei tão feliz em ter escolhido ir gritar no portão de alguém em prol do amor. _

_ Quer ser mais do que meu estranho amigo com quem transo? _

_ Assinado :  _ _ Seu Chanyeol _ _ . " _

  
  
  


Obviamente Kyungsoo aceitou, mas provocaria Chanyeol até que ele disse aquelas palavras pessoalmente. E o Park diria, quantas vezes forem necessárias, para que o mais novo soubesse que tudo o que queria, precisava e desejava era ele e seria todo seu, se assim Kyungsoo desejasse. Entre Love Me Tender e I Want To Hold Your Hand, Kyungsoo estaria dizendo o quanto amava Chanyeol por amar o amor e o mais velho iria rir do quão clichê o menor era, porém ele amava isso e amaria Kyungsoo com toda sua alma e corpo naquele dia dos namorados.

**Author's Note:**

> Você chegou até aqui, parabéns! Eu não conseguiria


End file.
